The Runaways
by gl22
Summary: Naruto is the heir to kingdom Kyuubi. He is to be married to Hinata, the heir of Byakugan, their neighboring kingdom. Naruto and Hinata don't know about eachother or their names and they both don't want to get married to someone they don't love. Naruto decides to runaway from his kingdom to a small village named Konoha with Sasuke, his bestfriend/bodyguard.FULL SUM INSIDE!COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto~**

**A/N: Enjoy this. Its going to be multi-chapped. This is also AU and MAJOR OOC for like... almost everyone.**

**SUMMARY**

**Naruto is the heir to kingdom Kyuubi. He is to be married to Hinata, the heir of Byakugan, their neighboring kingdom. Naruto and Hinata don't know about eachother or their names and they both don't want to get married to someone they don't love. Naruto decides to runaway from his kingdom to a small village named Konoha with Sasuke, his bestfriend/bodyguard. At the same time, Sakura, Hinata's bestfriend/bodyguard, thought of a way to get away from the marriage Hinata didn't want. The solution? To runaway, and Hinata thought of a perfect place... Konoha. NARUHINA, SASUSAKU, NEJITEN, etc. etc.**

* * *

**Prologue**

On one summer hot day, the heir to the kingdom Kyuubi was called in by his father, the king of the Kyuubi. The heir, Prince Naruto Namikaze, was sixteen years old. He has three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek, he has a gorgeous smile, his eyes were a beautiful ocean blue, his hair was spiky blonde, his skin tone was tan, he has a muscular body, and he is the ideal man. Every girl in the kingdom was either in love with him or his personal body guard, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was also sixteen, he has dark black spiky hair that looks like a chicken's butt but it suits him, his eyes were a dark black, his skin tone was a light tan, and he was very muscular, like Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke are like best friends. They have known eachother since they were small, that's why Minato Namikaze, the king, made Sasuke Naruto's personal guard.

Naruto walked into his father's work room and was greeted with a hug from his mother, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto smiled at his mother, "Hey mom." Then he looked at his dad, "Hey dad. You wanted to talk?"

"Yes," said Minato, "Sit down, son. Hunny, come over here."

Naruto went to sit down on the seat in front of his father's desk while Kushina went to stand next to Minato.

"So," Naruto said, "What's up?" Kushina and Minato looked at eachother for a while then Minato spoke up.

"You are to get married. We have found a suitable woman for you."

Naruto sat there speechless. He couldn't think of anything. His mind was blank. "W-what?" he managed to sputter.

"Naruto," said Kushina, "You're going to be married."

"To who?" said Naruto.

"The heiress of kingdom Byakugan. She is also sixteen." Said Minato.

* * *

Meanwhile at the kingdom of Byakugan, things were very similar. The heiress of kingdom Byakugan was called in by her father, Haishi Hyuuga. Princess Hinata Hyuuga was very beautiful. She had a perfect figure, she developed very well, she doesn't wear any make-up so she is a natural beauty, her skin tone was pale, her eyes were a pupil-less lavender color, and her hair was a midnight blue that reaches her waist. All the males are crazy over her and she had over 1000 men come as suiters. Everyone was rejected, of course. Her personal body guard, Sakura Haruno, was also a beauty. Her hair was a bubblegum pink that reaches her shoulders, her eyes were an emerald green, her skin tone was light tan, and she also had a perfect figure.

Hinata walked into her father's work room and was told to sit down. Haishi looked at his daughter then spoke up, "Hina, daughter, I have found you a suiter."

Hinata looked at her father straight in the eyes, "What? You're kidding, right?"

Haishi chuckled, "Nope. I think you'll like him. His parents and your mother and I go way back."

"So, who is he?" asked Hinata.

"The heir to kingdom Kyuubi. When you two are married, the two neighboring kingdoms will become one, which is what we want." Hinata was worried that she'll have to married an older man. She didn't want that. As if Haishi read her mind, he said, "Don't worry though. He is also sixteen."

* * *

Late at night, Naruto laid on his bed thinking. He didn't want to marry someone he didn't know, better yet love. He believed that marriage should only happen because the couple really love eachother. He tried talking out of the arranged marriage with his parents but nothing will do. The only thing Naruto could think of to get out of the marriage is to run away. Naruto nodded to himself and got up. He grabbed a backpack and started packing some clothes and lots of money that'll last him a while. While he was almost done packing, there was a knock at his door. Naruto panicked so he hid his backpack and went to open the door.

"Oh," Naruto sighed in relief, "Its just you Sasuke. What's up?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a while then sighed, "I know you're planning to run away."

Naruto stared in shock, "How'd you know?"

"Well," Sasuke smirked, "Don't forget that besides being your bodyguard that we're also bestfriends, Prince Naruto."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah you got me. You better not tell anyone, got that? That's an order."

"Well, actually," Sasuke said as he turned around and pointed at his backpack, "I'm coming too. I'm your bodyguard so I can't let you go alone and we're bestfriends. That's what friends do."

Naruto chuckled, "Well, thanks. Come in, we're going to leave in five."

Sasuke nodded and entered while Naruto started to continue packing.

"So where you planning to go?" asked Sasuke.

"I was planning to go to a small village named Konoha. No one will know I went there."

"Hmm," Sasuke nodded, "You're right. I would have thought maybe you'll be in Whirlpool or something. Good thinking."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and nodded, "Ready?" Sasuke nodded, "Alright. Let's go. If we go now, we will get there in 5 days." Naruto and Sasuke climbed out of Naruto's window and started heading off towards Konoha.

* * *

Sakura was in Hinata's room. Hinata had told her about the marriage and everything. Hinata also believed that marriage should be between two people who love eachother. Sakura sat there for a while thinking of how to solve her problem. Then she got an idea.

"Hey Princess Hinata," she said, "I have an idea."

"Really?" Hinata asked with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded, "Let's run away."

Hinata thought for a while then nodded, "Seems like the only choice, huh? Well, to where?" Both of the girls sat there thinking then Hinata stood up, "I got it!"

"So you know where?" asked Sakura.

"Yep," Hinata nodded, "Well go to Konoha. It's a very small village and my cousin Neji lives there."

Sakura thought for a while, "Wouldn't your parents know where you went then?"

Hinata shook her head, "Nope, because they don't know where Neji is. Over the past few years when Neji ran away, we secretly contacted eachother. Of course, he is still my over protective cousin." Sakura nodded in understanding, "So go pack, we'll leave in ten. Hurry, if we leave tonight, we'll get there in about seven days." **(A/N: Kyuubi is closer to Konoha than Byakugan so it'll take longer)**

Ten minutes later Sakura met up with Hinata in her room with her backpack. Hinata was there waiting for her with her own backpack. Hinata packed some clothing and money and a letter Neji has sent that has his return address on. Sakura also packed clothing and money but she also made two sandwiches for her and Hinata.

"Ready?" asked Hinata.

"Yep," said Sakura and they both headed off towards Konoha.

**A/N give me reviews on how it is so far :) give me... 3 reviews and I'll post the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer" I do not own Naruto... Hinata does ;D & I also do not own Call of Duty . **

* * *

Ch.1: Konoha

It has been two days since Naruto and Sasuke left Kyuubi. They have made it into Whirlpool now. They still have a couple of days till they get to Konoha. Naruto wondered if his parents have found out about his disappearance. He hoped they didn't worry and understand he had to do this to get away from the marriage. They have been walking for two days nonstop since there was no where to stay at. At Whirlpool, they were going to stay in an inn for the night. Naruto and Sasuke had to disguise themselves since one, they were extremely handsome and they didn't want any fangirls, two, Whirlpool knew Naruto so it would be bad to be seen there, and three, there were a lot of men who would kidnap Naruto for money.

Naruto laid in one of the beds closing his eyes. He thought about where they'll stay in Konoha. Luckily Naruto and Sasuke brought a lot of money. Sasuke laid on his bed and thought the same thing.

"Hey, when we get there we should probably rent an apartment." Said Sasuke.

Naruto opened one eye to look at Sasuke laying on the other bed, "Yeah, just what I was thinking. Well, Im tired. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Said Sasuke as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hinata and Sakura walked for two day straight. They were both very tired. They were barely in Kyuubi. Sakura had checked them into an inn and they were in the room relaxing and taking off their sunglasses and hats and baggy clothing. They were also in disguise since Hinata didn't want the king and queen of Kyuubi to see her.

"Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave?"

"Well, you didn't want to marry right?" Hinata nodded, "So this is the only way. Besides, you'll see you're long lost cousin Neji. It'll be like killing two birds with one stone."

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Yeah you're right. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Three days later Naruto and Sasuke finally made it into Konoha.

"Finally!" Naruto said as he stretched.

"I know it was a long journey." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah now lets go look for apartments." Said Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

Both of them have taken off their disguises a day ago since it has gotten very hot. While they were walking around the village, everyone's eyes were on them. Some of the girls, even older women, had hearts in their eyes as Naruto and Sasuke passed them.

"Umm, do you think it was a bad idea to take off the disguises?" asked Naruto feeling uneasy.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, "We should probably make a run for it. I have a feeling we have less than ten seconds."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, let's go. Five more seconds!"

Naruto and Sasuke made a run for it and when they both counted to zero, the girls all chased after them as they ran. They have been running for about five minutes when they were pulled into a dark alley by a red headed male. Once the fangirls were gone, Naruto and Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Thanks man, we owe you." Said Naruto.

"Don't worry bout it." Said the person in a monotone voice, "Used to happen to me all the time. Luckily they got tired and stopped."

"So," said Sasuke, "What's your name?"

"Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself first before you ask others?"

"Right… Sasuke Uchiha." Said Sasuke then he looked at Naruto.

"Naruto Nam- Uzumaki." Said Naruto as he changed his last name at the last minute.

The man nodded, "Gaara no Sabaku."

Naruto looked at Gaara. He had red hair and a kanji tattoo for love on his forehead. His eyes were a light green and he had dark eyeliner around his eyes. His skin tone was light tan and he looked as old as Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well, im going. Goodluck with the fangirls Naruto and Sasuke."

Both of them nodded, "Bye and thanks."

Gaara left and Naruto and Sasuke continued to look around. They found a medium sized apartment with three bedrooms and two bathrooms for rent for six hundred a month. Both of them took the offer and went into their new apartment.

"We'll have to buy furniture and stuff." Said Naruto.

"Yeah. We'll go later. Right now lets count our money." Said Sasuke. Naruto nodded in agreement.

A while later Naruto and Sasuke sat on the floor and smiled.

"Well," said Naruto, "We have fifteen thousand dollars. That'll last us. And we'll look for jobs too."

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, "And don't forget school Prince Naruto. I think they're starting in two days."

"Well, yeah we want to act normal so we'll go to school. And since we're acting normal, don't call me Prince Naruto."

"Right," Sasuke nodded, "I forgot. Sorry Pri- Naruto."

"Well," Naruto smiled at Sasuke, "It'll take time to get used to saying just 'Naruto'… Alright, let's go look for things we need."

Naruto and Sasuke spent the whole day buying furniture, clothes, and food. When they got back to the apartment, they both smiled at their new home. It had a long black leather couch facing their new a fifty inch flat screen and a black coffee table in the middle. To the right of the coffee table was a small black leather couch that was slanted to facing the tv. In the kitchen, there was a brown dining table with two chairs at each long side. They bought a couple of plates, cups, a rice cooker, pots, pans, a tea kettle, spoons/forks, and a coffee maker. They had two cabinets, one was filled with Instant Ramen, and the other was filled with snacks. In the fridge was a lot of meet, vegetables, fruits, and drinks. Naruto got the bedroom with the bathroom in it. Sasuke got the bedroom with no bathroom but was across from the bathroom in the hallway. Next to Sasuke's room was another room. In Naruto's room, there was a king sized red bed with orange covers and an orange blanket with red designs in the middle of the room. Next to the bed was a small table with a clock and a lamp. In front of his bed at the wall was his dresser. To the left of that was his closet, which had a mirror and it was a sliding door. On the other side of the dresser was a door for the bathroom. Naruto's room was simple yet Naruto liked it like that. Sasuke's room was the same except his bed was black with blue covers and blue blanket and he had no bathroom. In the spare room was three bean bag chairs and two sleeping bags, for when they have company; there was a tv table with a fifty inch flat screen. The tv table had four cabinets, the one on the top right had all movies, the one on the top left was also movies, the one on the bottom right was a PS3 with four controllers, and the one on the bottom left was all PS3 games.

Hinata and Sakura arrived at Konoha the next day. Both girls were very exhausted. Hinata took out her mail and started looking around to go find Neji's place with Sakura trailing behind her. While they were walking, they were being watched by hungry eyes of males. Sakura started picking up her pace to stand next to Hinata to protect her, unfortunately, a group of five males cornered Hinata and pushed her into an alley. Sakura ran towards them and went through them to get to Hinata and block her.

"Hey! Go away!" yelled Sakura.

One of the guys smiled, "So another one comes to play, ne?" as he said that the rest of the group laughed.

"Don't worry Pri- Hinata, I'll protect you." Sakura whispered to her and Hinata nodded.

Sakura walked up to the man who made the comment and swung at him, only to have her hand caught by the man next to him. The man with her hand smiled then brought her hand to his mouth and licked it.

"Mmmmm," He said, "I like you. Feisty!"

Sakura pulled her hand back then was about to kick him when another man hugged her from behind.

"Hinata, run!" yelled Sakura.

When Hinata was about to run, three men stepped in front of her.

"Where'd you think you're going missy? You wont get to enjoy what's going to happen."

When the men with Sakura were going to grope her and the men with Hinata were going towards her, two males came to their rescue. A blonde took out the three men with Hinata like it was nothing while a raven-haired took out the two with Sakura.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Naruto as he walked towards Hinata.

When Hinata looked up and Naruto saw her face, he thought she was beautiful. No wonder why those males were doing this. He was in awed by her beauty.

"Yeah, thank you guys so much." Said Hinata.

Sakura ran towards Hinata and hugged her. "Thank god you're okay! I'm so happy! I'm sorry I couldn't take care of this!" she said as she cried.

Hinata hugged her back, "It's okay Sakura. We're both safe and saved by these two." She said and she looked at them. The one that caught her eye was Naruto. She thought he was the coolest man ever and handsome.

Sakura looked at them and made eye contact with Sasuke then she blushed. 'He's a cutie. They're both so handsome.'

"Thank you guys so much! I owe you. Thank you for saving milady." Said Sakura as she bowed.

"Milady?" asked Naruto.

"Errmm, we play around a lot so she always does that. Such a loyal bodyguard!" Hinata said as she tried to act like she was playing along.

"Oh," nodded Naruto in understandment, "So what's your names? I'm Naruto Uzumaki and friend here is Sasuke Uchiha. By chance do you live here? We're new here."

Hinata smiled, "No we just barely came. We're looking for my cousin's place and we're lost. Anyways I'm Hinata Hyuuga and this is Sakura Haruno."

Naruto grinned at her, "Hey maybe we can help. We're new here but we been walking all day yesterday."

Hinata smiled politely, "Thank you. He lives in some apartments named Hokage. Do you know where that is?" she asked.

"Of course," said Sasuke, "We live in those apartments."

"Come on, we'll take you guys." Said Naruto happily. Hinata and Sakura nodded.

While the guys were leading, the females stayed in the back.

"Remember we have to act normal so just call me Hinata or Hina." Whispered Hinata to Sakura.

"Sorry I forgot." Sakura replied.

Hinata smiled at her, "It was a close one, just don't forget again." Sakura nodded.

"We're here." Said Naruto as he pointed to the apartment complex

"Thank you." Said Sakura and Hinata at the same time.

"No problem, we'll be going to our home now. Goodluck finding your cousin." Said Sasuke.

"Thanks." Said Hinata and they both went off.

Naruto and Sasuke went inside their apartment and Sasuke looked at Naruto,

"Do those eyes look familiar?"

"Yeah, reminds me of… whats his name…"

"Neji." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah! Him! The guy who helped us yesterday."

"Hn, yeah."

"We should have just took them… oh well, it's too late now." Said Naruto as he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. Well, let's go play some COD!" said Sasuke excitedly as he walked into the game room.

"Alright. Watch me own these people!" Said Naruto as he followed.

"Tch yeah right! Im going to be on the top of the list." Said Sasuke as he turned on the tv and PS3 and inserted Call of Duty: Black Ops.

"No I am!" said Naruto.

"Me."

"No me!"

"Me."

"Well see, teme." Said Naruto as he grabbed his controller, which was orange.

"Alright, dobe." Said Sasuke as he grabbed his red controller.

"Hey, we're starting to act normal. Right? Okay let's stick to 'teme' and 'dobe' like when we were kids." Said Naruto.

"Okay, dobe." Said Sasuke as he smirked.

**A/N: 3 reviews for new chap. honestly I gotta know what you guys think, lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Call of Duty.**

**NOTE:**

**This fanfic is an alternative universe, so it'll be modern times. Everyone in this fanfic will be out of character. Well, not everyone. Almost everyone though. ALSO I made them walk because since they were running away from their own kingdom, they didnt want anyone to know they were leaving. AND another note is that in Konoha, it'll be like a regular modern city & in Kyuubi/Byakugan, it is also regular but it'll be like England with a king and queen and so on. It's confusing to explain but you'll see in later chapters. And there will be more Mina/Kushi. Also I need help choosing a name for Hinata's mother. PLEASEEEE comment a name and I'll choose the name I like :) **

**THANK YOU.**

* * *

Ch.2: Konoha Continue

Hinata and Sakura walked around for a while looking at the numbers on the doors.

"234,236,238,240. 240, I found it Hinata!" yelled Sakura as she looked at her friend that was far from her.

Hinata walked to her and smiled. Then she knocked on the door. They stood there for about five minutes until they heard the door unlock.

"N-neji!" Hinata said happily as she tackle hugged him.

"Ugh," groaned Neji. "Who're you?"

"It's me! Hinata!" she said while smiling.

"Hinata? Hinata.. Hinata.." Neji said as if trying to remember if he knew her while rubbing his eyes since he just woke up and it was nine in the morning. Then a couple seconds later his eyes widen, "Oi! Lady Hinata! What are you doing here?!"

"Finally you remember," said Sakura shaking her head.

"Yeah Neji! Can't believe you don't remember your own cousin." Hinata pounted.

"Woah, woah," Neji put his hands up in defence, "It has been a few years! You had shorter hair you know! Anyways enough of that, what are you guys doing here?! Don't you know how dangerous it is since you are both girls traveling alone?!" Neji said as he glared at Hinata and Sakura.

"ehehe, sorry? But I had no choice! I'm being forced to marry!" Hinata stated fiercely.

"Ughhhhh," groaned Neji, "Fine. Since you're my cousin and I'll count this as a sorry for leaving you guys. Okay come in."

"Thank you!" said Hinata as she ran in holding Sakura's hand.

"Listen, Pri- Neji. We need to be like normal teenagers. Do you think you can get us into a school? More likely, the school you attend which is Konoha High. Pleaaaseeee~" asked Sakura.

"Yeah," Neji nodded, "Of course. That'll be easy."

"And another thing," added Hinata.

"What?" asked Neji as he looked at her flustered face.

"Umm," Hinata said as she scratched her flushed cheek, "Do you know those two guys that just moved in here?"

"Who?"

"The blonde and the raven-haired."

Neji thought for a moment, "Oh, them. Naruto and Sasuke?" Hinata and Sakura nodded eagerly, "Well, I don't know them well, but they just moved in yesterday. I happen to see them and help them and talk with them while they were moving in new furniture. Their rooms are pretty dope. We chilled in their game room for a long time playing Call of Duty yesterday. Anyways, why?"

Hinata giggled at her cousin's new way of talking, "Well well it seems you have adapted to this environment already," Neji smiled and nodded, "Well because they saved us big time."

"Saved you guys?" asked a confused Neji. Hinata and Sakura nodded.

**Bing Bing~**

"Hn," Neji looked over to his tv and turned it on, "Ahh, speaking of them, they're playing Call of Duty right now. I must have left my PS3 on when I fell asleep." Neji got his white controller and went to his messages, "Oh they invited me. Anyone want to play? I have two controllers." Neji asked while looking at them.

"No, we'll watch. We don't know how to play anyways." Said Hinata.

"Hm, okay then," Neji said as he put on his Bluetooth, "Suit yourselves. You guys can grab some food or snacks in the kitchen. Feel free to do whatever, just nothing crazy." The two girls nodded.

'Alright! Game on guys.' Said Neji to Naruto and Sasuke via his Bluetooth.

'Oi Neji! Wassup.' Said Naruto.

'nothing, just going to play with you guys then later show my cousin around town.'

'Hn, reminds me, we met two girls earlier.' Said Sasuke.

'Yeah! And they were really cute~! One of them had eyes like you, but they were way more beautiful.' butted in Naruto.

'Yeah, that's my cousin and her… friend.' Said Neji. Hinata and Sakura looked at eachother with flushed faces.

'Cool! Alright! Game's starting! Let's go own people!" said Naruto excitedly.

'Dobe, sit still. You're blocking my screen!" said an irritated Sasuke. **(A/N: If you guys don't play 2 players COD, there is a top and bottom screen. Naruto is player one so he got top screen while Sasuke got bottom)** Everyone at Neji's place laughed when Sasuke said that.

The trio played Call of Duty for more than five hours straight, and throughout the playing time Hinata and Sakura watched in amazement. Naruto got the most kills six times, Sasuke got six times, and Neji got eight, but no matter what they were always one of the top three. They would have kept playing but Neji still had to show Hinata and them around. Naruto asked if they could join and Neji didn't care, so they were going to go too. Everyone met at the front of the complex ten minutes later.

"So, where you guys want to go first?" asked Neji.

"Eh, if you don't mind, can you show us Konoha High? Its starting tomorrow and we want to attend there." Asked Naruto.

"Yeah, sure. Hina and Sakura are going to go there starting tomorrow too." Said Neji, Hinata and Sakura nodded. "What grade are you guys starting in? I'm going to be a junior." Neji said while leading them the way to school.

"Hn, can't believe you're older than us. Oh well, only by a year. We're going to be sophomores." Said Sasuke.

"Really?! Us too!" said an excited Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at her.

"Cool!" yelled Naruto, "I hope we get to be in same classes." He said while eyeing Hinata.

Hinata blushed, "Yeah, me too."

Neji stopped walking and so did the group, "We're here." Neji said and stood in front of the gates.

"Wow." They all said in unison. The school was really big. It had over a thousand class rooms, it was a three story building, to the right was another building with two stories and to the left was a one story but it was big. It had a very large field, a large court with six basketball nets, another large court with four volleyball nets and another very large one building. Around the school had a lot of tables with red white striped umbrellas.

"Okay, the biggest building there," Neji pointed to the three story building, "is the school. To the right is the cafeteria. It's better not to eat in the cafeteria because it's always too loud and crowded. Tomorrow you can meet me here and I'll take you guys to my friends and where we sit, if you want… The cafeteria has twenty lines, six are outside and fourteen are inside. Seven up top and seven at the bottom. The building to the left of classes is the library. Okay moving on, the big building next to all the courts is the gym, the left side is where the boys locker rooms are and the right is the girls. In the middle is the gym, and it is really big! Trust me. During lunch, if you guys want to play ball you got to bring your own. Any questions?" all of them shook their heads no, "Okay. So where to now?"

"Let's go shopping!" Sakura exclaimed with stars in her eyes, "Me and Hina need clothes!" Hinata nodded violently with stars in her eyes.

All the boys hung their heads and thought the same thing, 'ugh, girls shopping. That's going to take forever.'

"Fine." All of them said in a low voice.

"Very well, let's hit the mall then." Neji said, already recovered from sulking, and led the way.

When they got to the mall, the girls squealed while the guys covered their ears. 'Its not as big as in my kingdom' Naruto thought, 'but its still big.'

'Wow, its big. But not compared to the one in Byakugan.' Hinata thought while running in with Sakura.

"Come on slow pokes!" yelled Sakura as she looked over her shoulder at the guys. They guys slowly trailed behind them.

When they got inside, Hinata and Sakura were waiting for them at the entrance.

Hinata looked at them, "Okay, give me your numbers and I'll give you mine so if we split up or get lost we can call eachother." Everyone nodded in agreement and passed their phones around.

"Okay! Let's go. Umm, one big group? Or two separate?"

"Two!" said Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

"Okay, soo, boys and girls?" asked Sakura.

"No, I'll go with you guys. Who knows what'll happen, there are a lot of dangerous people around here." Said Neji.

"Fine. Still overprotective as always." Said Hinata.

"Of course," Neji smirked, "Your safety is to be my top priority. Not to mention that you're pr-" Neji stopped when Hinata glared at him to be quiet, "pr- precious to me! My little cousin and her best friend!"

"Okay, you three and us two. Let's head out. Meet back here in lets say… at nine?" Said Naruto.

"Alright." They all said in unison.

**A/N: Okay review :) the next chapter will be called "Mall Troubles" oooooooooohh~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: This is probably my first fanfic where something dramatic will happen so bare with me. I'm still learning :)**

**I will try to finish this ASAP. There's probably going to be less than 15 chapters since schools starting soon D;**

* * *

Ch.3: Mall Troubles

Hinata's group went to the left side of the mall while Naruto's went to the right. Naruto and Sasuke went into a store to buy two hats and two sunglasses cause they didn't want to be followed and they didn't want to get into trouble with girls swarming over them.

Hinata and Sakura went into a store to go look for clothes. Neji went in with them but he sat at the chairs near the dressing room because one, he knew they would take forever, and two, he can still keep an eye them from there. Neji knew that leaving the two girls alone would bring trouble to them that is why he tagged along with them to keep them safe. Neji was also a muscular man and he too was handsome. He knew how to take care of trouble with all the training he had to do back in Byakugan and in Konoha High he is number one in the martial arts club.

"Neji, what do you think?" Hinata asked as she brought two blouses and two regular shirts.

"They're good." He said just taking a glance at them.

"Really? Okay I'll buy them." Said Hinata, Neji nodded.

Hinata went back to Sakura and Sakura already had three shirts with two pants and a skirt. While they were shopping, three pairs of eyes were on them. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Neji. Neji stared at the three males. Two of them were skinny while the other one was big. Neji noted that the big guy was the leader, since he was the one talking to them while the other two nodded. They were starting to walk towards them and Neji took that as a cue and went to Hinata and Sakura and put his arms around them.

Hinata looked at Neji with the 'What the heck?!' look while Sakura looked at him with a confused look.

"Shh, play along. Three guys, coming over here, danger." Neji whispered to them bluntly.

Hinata and Sakura nodded. Then they put their arms around Neji's waist and started to giggle.

"Got some clothes atleast?" asked Neji in a whisper. Both girls nodded, "Okay, let's go pay then head to a different store. I just have this weird feeling about those three."

The girls went to the cashier and paid for their clothes. Before they left the store, Neji had told them to stay close to him, so when they left, Hinata and Sakura were at each side of Neji. The three men who were eyeing Hinata and Sakura followed far behind.

"So what do you think those men wanted?" asked Hinata.

Neji looked at Hinata then at Sakura, "Don't you see how beautiful you guys are? Men would do anything just to get you. The only thing they would do is kidnap and rape." When he finished, Hinata and Sakura had a scared expression.

"S-so they were thinking about k-k-kidnapping us then r-raping us?" asked Sakura.

Neji nodded, "Shh, they're following us. Just ask normal, okay? Let's go into that big crowd to lose them." The two girls nodded.

"Boss, we're losing them." Said guy #1.

"Let's walk faster then, you idiot!" yelled the big guy, the boss.

"Let's go!" said guy #2 and they all walked faster.

When Neji and them got into the crowd, they immediately rushed through and went inside a random store.

"We should be safe." Said Neji.

"Neji, should we call Naruto?" asked Sakura. Neji nodded.

'Hello, Naruto?'

'Yeah? Are you guys done?'

'Yeah, there was a problem, but we should be safe. Where are you guys?'

'Food court. Come over here, we bought food.'

'Okay, we'll be there in five minutes.'

'okay, bye.'

'bye'

"So where are they?" asked Hinata.

"Food court. Let's go." Said Sakura. They all nodded and left the store to go to the food court.

"Boss, we lost them." Said guy #1.

"Ughhh! You two BETTER find me those girls!" yelled the boss as he kicked them.

"O-okay boss!" said guy #1.

"C-can we go get some food first?" asked guy #2.

"Ughhh! Fine. You guys are buying!" yelled their boss. The two men nodded.

As the three males were walking, guy#1 spotted Hinata then Sakura then Neji.

"Boss, I found them!" he yelled out and pointed to them.

"Get them!" yelled the boss.

"But they have a guy with them." Said guy#2.

"I don't care! I want those two girls, NOW!" yelled the boss.

"Y-yes sir!" said the two in unison.

The three of them walked towards Hinata's group and guy #1 put a gun at Hinata's waist.

"Be quiet and come with us." Said guy#1 to Neji and Sakura.

"Okay, we're coming… Be cool. Don't do anything to hurt her…" Said Neji worriedly, he looked at Sakura and Sakura nodded.

Guy#2 went to Neji and punched him, then he pointed a gun at his waist. While they were doing that, they weren't paying attention to Sakura. Sakura had already dialed Naruto's number and left her phone on. Naruto had heard the whole thing and he and Sasuke were already trying to find them. Naruto still had the phone to his ear to try and hear any clues.

"W-where are we going?" asked Sakura with the opened phone in her purse.

"Hmm, to a storage room in the mall." Said the boss, "I'm going to have some fun with you guys." He said as he went to Sakura and started rubbing her thigh.

Sakura looked in disgust but thought of an idea, "I want to have fun too," she said in a flirty voice. Neji and Hinata looked at Sakura worriedly while Sakura just winked back, "So big guy," she said as she hugged him, "where is this… storage room?"

The man smiled wickedly and touched Sakura's face, "At the back of the mall, pretty lady."

"Ouuu~ that'll be something I want to remember." Sakura said happily but inside she was filled with disgust and just wanted to stop acting already.

"Good. It'll be the best time of your life."

Naruto and Sasuke had already got to the storage room. They were walking around there trying to act like normal people while they were waiting for the right time to attack. The group arrived a little later and Neji made eye contact with Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto shook his head indicating 'not now'. Naruto looked at Hinata and sent her a small smile. Hinata smiled back at Naruto before looking down. When guy#1 let go of Hinata to open the door, Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded. Naruto walked towards guy#1 and bumped into him making him fall but before he fell, Naruto had taken out the gun from guy#1's pocket.

"S-sorry, I'm blind." Naruto said, thankful that before he had bought sunglasses.

"Get out of my way, blind bastard!" he yelled out while the rest of his gang laughed.

Naruto chuckled, "Ouch, that hurts," Naruto looked at Sasuke who was already behind the boss then he looked at Neji and nodded, "NOW!"

Naruto went to attack guy#1 while Sasuke attacked the boss and Neji elbowed guy#2 then kicked away the gun from his hand. Neji went to pick up the gun and pointed it at guy#2.

"Stop fighting!" ordered Neji.

The boss chuckled and started hitting Sasuke, "Like I care about the little dog?!"

"Oh, I think you'll stop." Said Naruto as he was behind the boss with a gun to his head.

The boss stopped and let go of Sasuke. Sasuke went to go check on the girls while Neji stayed with Naruto. Both of them had cornered the three males against the wall.

"Neji, go to them and check if they're all right. Go on ahead, I'll take care of this. Get them out of here." Said Naruto. Neji nodded and went to the rest of the group. "So, you guys messed with the wrong people."

"We're s-s-sorry!" said the boss while the other two nodded, "Please! Spare us. We don't want to die!"

Naruto laughed evilly and started to beat all of them. When they were all groaning on the ground, Naruto smiled mischievously.

"Well, time to say goodbye." Said Naruto as he pointed the gun at the leader, "Any last words?"

"P-please! We wont do any of this ever again!"

"Bang," Naruto said as he shot the gun and came out…. Water?

All the guys looked confused, "W-what?" the all said in unison.

Naruto walked off and laughed, "Better do as you say. You never know when someone will use a real one."

Meanwhile with Sasuke and the group, they were all outside waiting for Naruto.

"D-do you think he'll kill them?" asked Sakura.

"Hn," said Sasuke, "Don't worry. He got it under control."

"What make you say that, huh?" asked a worried Neji.

"Because," Sasuke smirked, "He's my bestfriend and I know him. He is a jokester. And before we arrived at the storage room, we went to a toy store a bought a water gun."

"So, Naruto only has a water gun?! What if something happens to him?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry. He has a real gun too. He pick pocketed the man with you when he bumped into him."

"Ohh," they all said in unison.

They stayed there for about five minutes just waiting. They were all starting to get bored to death just sitting in silence.

"When is he-"

Sakura's sentence was interrupted by a loud laughter from the one and only Naruto.

"Naruto! You took so long!" said Sakura.

Naruto erupted in more laughter, "You… should have… seen their faces! It was… priceless!" he said in between laughs.

"That's Naruto for you." Said Sasuke as he smirked. Everyone else laughed.

"Well lets go, its almost dark and we have school starting tomorrow." Said Neji as he walked towards the apartments.

"Thank you guys for saving us, again." Said Hinata.

"No problem, we'll do anything for our friends." Said Naruto as he grinned.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded.

When they got to the apartments, Naruto and Sasuke went to theirs while the rest went to Neji's.

"Well, let's eat then get ready for bed." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah, anyways, what time does school start?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke laughed nervously, "I don't know…" then he erupted into laughter with Naruto.

"Text Neji." Ordered Naruto.

"Okay."

'When do we go to school?'

Naruto and Sasuke began to eat ramen while they waited for a reply. Three minutes later, Neji replied.

'8 in the morning. Better to go at 7:30 to register.'

Sasuke read it aloud and Naruto nodded.

'Thanks.'

Naruto and Sasuke finished eating then they went to shower… separately of course. When they finished, they went to bed to get sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be "Konoha Highschool" and the chapter after that will focus on back at Byakugan&Kyuubi :D im excited to write it, lol. I got some of them planned out :) also Hinata's mother's name will be Kazuki. Thanks to Paper-Ninja-Star. I like the meaning to it "Harmony, shine, hope." **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Ch.4 Konoha Highschool

The next morning, Sasuke woke up at six thirty. He went to the bathroom to get ready. Sasuke brushed his teeth, washed his face, then fixed his hair. After he was done in the bathroom, it was already seven. He went back to his room to get dressed. Sasuke wore a black t-shirt with black shorts. After he was dressed he went to knock on Naruto's room.

"Naruto?" he waited for a few seconds, "NARUTO WAKE THE HELL UP!" Sasuke yelled.

'ugh, I should have remembered that he isn't a morning person.' thought Sasuke.

Sasuke opened the door to find Naruto on his bed snoring. Sasuke groaned before he walked in and went to the bathroom and filled a cup with cold water.

Sasuke smirked as he poured the water all over Naruto's face. Naruto jerked awake right when the water landed and he glared at Sasuke.

"What the hell teme?!" yelled Naruto.

"Oi Prince Dobe, you're going to be late for school. It's already… seven o five." Said Sasuke as he looked at the alarm clock.

"Ughhhhhh," groaned Naruto as he got up and ran to the bathroom, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

"oops." Said Sasuke as he left to his room.

When Sasuke got to his room he put on his black backpack then went out to the kitchen for some cereal. Naruto came out ten minutes later to have his breakfast, which he finished in five minutes. After he put the bowl in the sink, Sasuke and Naruto rushed out. Naruto had worn an orange t-shirt over a black long sleeve and he had on black jeans. He had on an orange backpack.

"Naruto, remember you are a regular student now. You have to act normal, don't act all royal. Okay?" said Sasuke while they were walking to the front of the complex.

"I know, I know. How's school like? I never been to one… you know since I was always homeschooled."

"Don't worry. Just act normal. If there's trouble, I'll be there." Said Sasuke.

Meanwhile at the front of the complex with Neji and them, they had a similar talk,

"Hinata, I know you've always been homeschooled, so act normal. Do not do anything that stands out. School is different from homeschool, theres a lot more people and its dangerous. It'll be even more dangerous if they really knew who you were." Said Neji and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Okay, don't worry. Shh Naruto they're coming." Said Hinata as she pointed to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey! Ohayo!" yelled out Naruto as he waved his hand.

"Ohayo." All of them replied back.

"Ready?" asked Neji.

"Yeah."

"Hn."

"Let's go," Said Neji as they walked towards school.

When they got to school, they met Tsunade, the principal. She got them their schedules and before they got accepted in, they had to lie.

Sasuke was an orphan who never had a family until he met Naruto. Naruto's family took him in and now they are like brothers. Naruto's parents got in a car accident and died but left them a lot of money.

For Hinata, her story was that she and Sakura are half sisters and their parents died of old age so they now live with her cousin Neji.

Tsunade being nice and all accepted their 'stories'. She made them get all the same classes, except Neji.

When first period started, they all went to their class. Right now they had English with Kakashi Hatake in room A123. Neji had Art with Kurenai Yuuhi in room A126. The group had to walk all the way to the end of the hallway just to get to their class and when they got in, their sensei wasn't even there yet. The class had three rows of tables. Each row has four tables and the tables can sit four people each. They stood in the front of class for about ten minutes until someone came.

"Good morning, class." Said Kakashi.

"You're late!" shouted the whole class.

Hinata and them looked at the scene trying to hold back a laugh.

"Sorry, I had to help an old lady in the hall-"

"LIES!" they all shouted.

"Oh well, worth a shot. Anyways we have four new students. Introduce yourselves. I am Kakashi Hatake, your sensei for English."

"Hinata Hyuuga," said Hinata while she got a few dog whistles from some guy with brown hair and red triangle tattoos under each eye.

"Be polite!" said Kakashi looking at Kiba.

"Sakura Haruno." Said Sakura while she glared at Kiba. 'how dare he do such thing to milady.' She thought.

Naruto grinned making half the girls squeal, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha," said Sasuke in an emotionless voice. The other half of the girls squealed at how 'cool' he was.

Both Naruto and Sasuke groaned, 'ugh, fangirls.' They both thought.

"Okay, there's an empty table in the middle of the room, you guys go sit there." Said Kakashi. The group nodded and went to sit down, "Since it's the first day of the school year, you guys have a free day. Do whatever, just nothing crazy." When Kakashi finished that, he pulled out a small book with the title 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Everyone gathered around Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura. **(A/N: That's the order they sat on at the table) **Most of the girls were at the boys side while the boys were at the girls.

"Hi, I'm Ino!" a blonde headed blue eyed girl shouted to Sasuke.

Sasuke just ignored her and looked over to the Naruto. Naruto was being pestered with questions and girls were all over him. Well, the both of them.

"STOP!" shouted Naruto, "You guys are such low-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke elbowed him to stop talking.

"Ugh," groaned Naruto, "This is harder than I thought." He whispered.

"Hn."

"Please, I want to be alone to think. Go away." Naruto said politely.

Some of the girls went away when he said that. With Sakura and Hinata, things were worst.

"Hey pretty, do you have a boyfriend? If you do, dump him and I'll show you a real man." Said a guy to Hinata.

"I'm flattered, but no. Go away before I call-"

"Hinata, remember." Said Sakura.

"Call… the principal?" finished Hinata.

"Like I care?!"

"Hey, go away if you don't want trouble." Said a low monotone voice from a man wearing a hoodie with sunglasses on and his face was covered.

"Ha! What you going to do about it, freak?"

"Hey! No one calls my friend a freak! You mess with one, you mess with all!" shouted Kiba.

A couple of people in the class nodded. A boy with pineapple looking hair went behind Kiba along with a chubby boy with a bag of chips, and Ino.

"Tch fine. They aren't even worth it." The guy said and left.

"Hey, you alright? I'm Shino Aburame." Said the guy with a hoodie and sunglasses with his face covered.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara." Said the pineapple haired guy.

"Chouji Akimichi." Said a guy with a bag of chips.

"Ino Yamanaka." Said Ino with a wink and a peace sign.

"Thanks," said Sakura, "I'm Sakura Haruno. Pleased to meet you!"

"Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said then she looked at Naruto and Sasuke. Both of them just kept quiet.

"Nice to meet you guys," said Kiba, "What about you two?" he pointed at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hey, everyone! Go away!" shouted Kiba towards the group around Naruto and them.

"Thanks," Naruto sighed in relief when they left.

"No problem," said Kiba.

"Tch, this was troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEP**

The bell for first rang and now the group had P.E with Guy Maito at the Gym. When they got there, they went to the gym and to their surprise, there was Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and to Naruto and Sasuke, there was Gaara.

"Hey, so you guys have P.E with me," said Neji.

"Yeah," they all said in unison.

"Hey! Its you guys again," said Kiba, "Can I see your schedules?"

"Sure," sighed Naruto as he handed Kiba his schedule, "We all have the same classes so just use one."

Kiba looked over the schedule for a minute then his eyes widened. Hey called over his group and their eyes widened too.

"We have all the same classes together with you guys!" squealed Ino.

"Ugh," groaned Sasuke.

"Troublesome, we were named Rookie 5, I guess we're going to be Rookie 9 now," sighed Shikamaru.

"Hey, it's you guys," said Gaara in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, Gaara, was it?" asked Sasuke, Gaara nodded, "thanks again for the other day."

"No problem," said Gaara.

As they were talking, a man in a tight green spandex came into the gym. He had a bowl cut, bushy eyebrows, and a big grin.

"HELLOOOOOOO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!," he shouted, "I am GUY MAITO! Your sensei for P.E! If you guys need any help, you can come to me or my top three youthful students, Neji Hyuuga," he pointed at Neji and Neji nodded, "Lee," he pointed at a guy who looks just like a clone of him but younger, "and Tenten!" he pointed at Tenten and Tenten smiled as she waved.

"Okay, now it's first day and you guys need P.E clothes! You have two choices, one, is the regular clothes shorts and shirt, or two, is my one of a kind green spandex!" Guy shouted with excitement.

Throughout the period, Guy was passing out clothes and giving them lockers. Everyone picked the regular clothes, of course.

"No one wants these youthful spandex," said Guy with tears streaming down his face.

"It's okay Guy-sensei! I took one!" yelled Lee.

"My youthful Lee!" Guy shouted as he ran towards Lee for a hug.

"Guy-sensei!" yelled Lee as he ran towards Guy.

Both of youthful people got into a smashing hug as they cried tears of happiness.

**BEEEEEEEEP**

The bell rang for third and Rookie 9 had Art with Kurenai Yuuhi. When they walked in, they were greeted by a lady in a black and white dress with wavy-ish black hair and red eyes.

"Good morning, class. I am Kurenai Yuuhi, your sensei for art. Throughout the year, we will learn about the importance of art and how to draw. Don't worry, not everyone is good so this class is very strict on no laughing at other's drawings. If you need help, ask Sai. He is my number one drawer. Okay, since it is first day, just draw a simple picture of something that represents you or something precious to you or something you like."

The gang drew for the whole period. Naruto drew a fox with nine tails, Sasuke drew an Uchiha symbol, Kiba drew a big white dog, Hinata drew flowers, Sakura drew a nurse tending people, Shikamaru drew the sky with clouds, Chouji drew a bag of chips and a bbq shop, Ino also drew flowers, and Shino drew bugs.

For fourth period, they had Asuma-sensei for math. Throughout that period, they had to take a short math quiz to see what level they are in math.

Lunch was after fourth so Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto went to the front gates to meet Neji.

"So, you guys wanna go?" asked Neji. Everyone nodded, "Very well, follow me and I'll take you to our eating spot."

As they followed Neji, they were looking around. Everyone was amazed at how well the school was and how big it was, especially Naruto and Hinata.

"Here we are," said Neji.

When they got to their destination, it was a rooftop. From there they can see the whole school. On the rooftop was the rest of Rookie 9, Gaara, Lee, Tenten, Sai, and two other people. One was a girl who had blonde hair tied into four spikey ponytails and the other was a man who had on some purple make up on his face.

"Everyone, this is the group. Group, this is Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." Said Neji.

"We know everyone but them," said Hinata as she pointed to the two people they didn't know.

"Oh, hi. Im Temari, Gaara's older sister and Shika's girlfriend." She said as she went to Shikamaru and kissed his cheek.

"Im Kankuro, Gaara's older brother."

"Nice to meet you all," they said in unison.

Lunch went by fairly quick and now they had fifth period with Gaara with Jiraiya-sensei for science. For science they didn't do anything but have free time while Jiraiya was busy looking at his female students and writing into a little notebook.

'This will be good for my new book,' he thought.

Sadly, Jiraiya was caught by Naruto. Naruto laughed as he shouted, "ERO-SENNIN!" and pointed at Jiraiya.

"My name is Jiraiya, and I am your sensei!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Pfft, I'll stick with Ero-Sennin." Said Naruto as he chuckled.

At the end of class, Naruto stayed behind to talk with Jiraiya.

"Naruto you baka, what are you doing here?!" asked Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin, you wouldn't understand."

"I am your godparent! You know how worried your parents were? I never thought I would meet you here!" Jiraiya shouted as he hit Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his head and pouted, "But ero-sennin, I'm being forced to marry. Please don't tell them im here! Give me five months. If I don't find love, then I will go back to Kyuubi and marry that girl im supposed to marry."

Jiraiya thought for a moment, "Fine, five months only. And I will be keeping a close eye on you, got that? You better do well in school and not cause trouble."

"Yes sir, ero-sennin!" Naruto shouted at he ran out the room to his last class.

"That baka," groaned Jiraiya.

For sixth period, Rookie 9 had Theatre with Anko-sensei.

"Hey, where you guys from?" asked Ino.

"Umm, Whirlpool with Hinata. We're like, best friends and sisters." Said Sakura.

"Suna, with my bestfriend Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"Suna, huh? I'm from there. I've never seen you…" said Gaara.

"Yeah, we never went to school. We were always home-schooled." Said Naruto as he was sweating furiously.

"Hn."

Throughout the period, all they did was learn simple acts and read some short scripts then act them out.

When school ended everyone went their separate ways except Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji. When they got to the apartments, they went their own ways.

"Bye!" shouted Naruto as he went to the left side with Sasuke.

"Bye," said everyone in unison as they went to the right.

When Naruto and Sasuke went inside their apartment, Naruto went straight to the couch and dozed off.

"I knew school was too much for you," said Sasuke as he groaned and walked to his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Ch.5

Meanwhile back at Kyuubi, there stood two figures hugging eachother as they stared out a window from a bedroom. One wore an elegant long beautiful pink dress and had long red hair that reaches her knees. The other wore an elegant white suit and had spiky blonde hair.

"Where do you think our son is? It's been more than a week," said a worried voice that belongs to Kushina.

"I don't know, hunny. Let's just hope for the best." Said Minato.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Well, we're going to have a meeting with King Haishi tomorrow regarding our son and the marriage."

"Yeah, I hope things don't turn out bad," said Kushina as she stroked Minato's cheek.

Minato smiled down at Kushina and kissed her. While they were kissing, Kushina smiled at her husband.

"I love you, my beautiful queen." Minato said as he looked at her.

"I love you too, my king, my heart, my soul, my everything," Kushina said before kissing him again.

Kushina broke their embrace and walked out of their son's room seductively. Minato smiled and thought he was the luckiest man alive as he followed her with lust filled eyes. Throughout the night screams and moans of pleasure can be heard in the entire castle coming from the king and queen's bedroom. **(A/N: I do not write lemons, sorry. Lol.)**

In the morning, Minato smiled at his sleeping beauty next to him. He couldn't resist, so he stroked her cheek and kissed her. His action woke up Kushina and she smiled at him and kissed him back.

* * *

King Haishi walked around outside his white limo as he waited for his lovely wife, Queen Kazuki. Haishi wore a black elegant suit and he looked at his beautiful wife who just came out of the castle. She wore an elegant red dress. Haishi smiled at her before kissing her, then he took her inside the limo.

"Hun, quit worrying," said Kazuki as she kissed his cheek.

Kazuki looks just like Hinata. The only difference is her long indigo hair reaches her thighs.

"Yeah," Haishi sighed, "But what will I say? Ha, my daughter ran away from home so… sorry I guess we have to postpone the marriage?"

"Love," said Kazuki as she made Haishi look at her, "they're our long time friends. Don't worry, they and their son will understand, okay? Now let's think of a better way to say our daughter ran away during this five hour drive."

"Yeah," Haishi nodded, "Thanks, hunny. I knew I picked the best woman to marry. I love you." Haishi said then kissed her.

"I love you too, my love," said Kazuki as she smiled.

* * *

Five hours later at the Namikaze castle, Minato was pacing back in forth waiting for Haishi and Kazuki. Kushina looked at her husband worriedly.

"Hunny, it's okay. Just tell them." She said.

Minato smiled at her, "Thanks, I will.." he said then kissed her.

Minato and Kushina sat in the living room on the first floor as they waited for Haishi and Kazuki. Ten minutes later, there was a knock. Kushina went to open it and when she did, she was attacked by a hug from Kazuki.

"Kushi! It's been so long! I missed you." Kazuki said as she smiled.

"I missed you too Kazu! Come in," she said as she led Haishi and Kazuki in.

"Good evening, Haishi and Kazuki," said Minato as he shook hands with Haishi and hugged Kazuki.

"Good evening," they both said.

"Let's go to the dining room, food has been prepared," said Kushina. They all nodded and went to the first floor dining room.

They sat down and ate for thirty minutes. Throughout dining, they were talking about their lives. When they finished, they went back to the living room.

"We're here today to discuss the marriage between my daughter and your son." said Haishi.

"I was thinking the exact same. There's been a problem," said Minato.

"Problem?" asked Kazuki.

"You see…" said Kushina.

"Our son ran away and we do not know where he is." Minato finished her sentence.

Kushina smiled at Minato and silently thanked him.

"Oh," sighed Haishi in relief, "our daughter ran away too."

"WHAT?!" said both Minato and Kushina.

"Our daughter ran away about more than a week ago," said Kazuki, "we are both very worried and sorry that the marriage will be postponed."

"S-so did our son… Oh my god." Said Kushina worriedly.

"Well, okay the marriage will be postponed until we find both children." Said Minato.

"Yeah," Haishi agreed, "I wonder where they would have gone though."

Minato chuckled and everyone looked at him,

"What's so funny?" asked Kushina as she elbowed him.

"Hehe, nothing. Just thinking, what if our children ran away to the same place and met." Minato said while chuckling.

"Heh, that would be something surprising." Said Haishi. Everyone nodded.

"Well, since it's late, why don't you guys stay the night and head out tomorrow?" Asked Kushina as she smiled.

"That'll be nice, thank you Kushi." Said Kazuki.

"Anything for our bestfriends." Said Kushina excitedly.

Minato and Haishi smiled at their wives.

"Well, let's go to the game room like old times!" shouted Minato as he ran to the game room.

Haishi laughed and ran after him. Kushina and Kazuki looked at eachother then laughed at their husbands' childish antics.

"They never grow up," said Kushina as she walked after them and laughed.

"True," said Kazuki as she followed.

Throughout the night until twelve, the couples were playing in the game room. They played cards, pool, DDR, COD, twister, life, and many more fun games. Everyone had fun playing, just like when they were still teenagers. On the wall in the game room stood a big portrait of the four of them in their late teens playing pool and laughing. In the portrait, at one end of the pool table was Minato laughing and being hugged by a laughing pregnant Kushina each holding a pool stick in their hand while at the other end stood a laughing Haishi and a laughing pregnant Kazuki embracing with their sticks leaning against the table. **(Kushina's stomach was bigger than Kazuki's)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Ch.6 ShikaTema

Four days has past since school started. Today was Friday and there was an assembly in the gym. The big gym was decorated with posters that said 'Welcome back' and balloons.

Rookie 9 walked around the gym to find a place to sit and their other friends. They found everyone except Lee, Tenten, and Neji because those three are in the assembly.

In the beginning of the assembly, Tsunade talked about the school history and for everyone to do their best. After, all the teachers were introduced. Then clubs came to introduce and recruit people.

When all the talking finished, they had some entertainment. A couple of people sang, some groups danced, then to end the assembly the martial arts top students came out to do a little show.

Neji, Lee, and Tenten wore some white robes tide with a blackbelt. First, they bowed to eachother then they started to spar. Ten minutes later when they finished their routine, they bowed to eachother again to end the spar. Everyone in the gym clapped at how amazing they were.

The assembly lasted from periods one-five. When they were excused, they had a free period for that one day to go join clubs if they wanted to.

At the end of the day, everyone but Shikamaru were in a club. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara joined the martial arts club. Shino joined the bugs club. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino joined the singing club. Chouji joined the cooking club.

"Shika, why didn't you join a club?" asked Temari as she hooked onto his arm.

"Because," Shikamaru sighed, "clubs are too troublesome."

"Lazy ass."

Shikamaru smiled down at Temari, "Yeah, but im your lazy ass, right, troublesome woman?"

Temari giggled and leaned up to kiss him, "Got that right! And im your troublesome woman."

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura went up to Temari and Shikamaru. The girls squealed when they heard their convo.

"Eeeeek, that's so cute~!" shouted Sakura, Hinata nodded in agreement. Naruto and Sasuke just shook their heads.

"U-uh thanks…" said Temari.

"How did you guys meet?" asked Hinata.

"Oi, Shikamaru, want to go with us to our place?" asked Sasuke.

Shikamaru sighed in relief, "Totally. This is too troublesome. Bye Tema, I'll see you later." He said as he kissed her.

"Bye Shika. Love you."

"I love you too," said Shikamaru as he left.

Shikamaru walked up to Naruto and Sasuke and they left towards the apartments. When they got to the front of the apartments, Shikamaru sighed.

"Thanks guys for saving me from troublesome women talk."

"No problem," Naruto grinned at him.

When they got inside, they spent the time talking about girls, eating, and playing some games.

Back with the girls, Sakura hooked onto Temari's arm.

"Tell us your love story!" she demanded.

"U-uhh, o-okay. Let's go sit down at a café first, okay?" asked Temari feeling uneasy. She never had a 'girls talk' before.

They walked a block and went into a small café. They sat at a table near the window and they all ordered lemonade.

"Tell us," commanded Hinata.

"O-okay… It was last year when we first met. We barely moved to Konoha…."

**Flashback**

It was a hot day in Konoha. At the gates stood three figures, two males and a female.

"Let's go look for a place to stay," said Gaara.

They walked around the village for a while looking for a cheap place. As they were walking, Temari and Kankuro noticed the females eyeing Gaara. They both looked at eachother and nodded, to protect their youngest sibling. As they were walking, some people started to follow them. Gaara looked behind him and glared. Wrong move… that just made the girls go crazy and chase them.

"Run!" shouted Temari to Gaara. Gaara nodded and ran off.

Temari and Kankuro stayed behind and tried to hold them off. A while later, a man with pineapple styled hair came and saw the scene.

"Troublesome," he said and shook his head.

"Oi, girls," a couple of girls looked at him with hearts in their eyes, "You looking for a red head? I saw him run that way." He pointed to the opposite direction that Gaara turned.

"Thank you~!" said all the girls as they ran towards the way Shikamaru pointed. As some passed, some hugged him and some kissed his cheek.

"Eww, troublesome women!" he said as he wiped his cheeks and dusted his clothes.

"T-thank you." Said Temari as she looked at their savior.

'He's pretty cute.' She thought.

"Yeah, this was all troublesome. Bye." Shikamaru said then left.

Temari blushed while Kankuro just looked at her confused. After a minute of staring, Temari looked at Kankuro and blushed at being caught.

"W-what?"

"Nothing."

Kankuro shrugged and walked off to find Gaara. Temari followed close behind.

**End Flashback**

"That was how we met…"

"….how did you guys get together?" asked Sakura.

"Oh… right… Well it was the first day of school when I saw him…"

**Flashback**

School had just begun. Everyone still had about thirty minutes before it was time for first period.

"Hey! Its you!" shouted Temari as she looked at the familiar hair.

Shikamaru looked at her and groaned.

"What?"

"Remember me? You helped me and my brothers."

"Let me think," said Shikamaru as he looked at the clouds, "Oh, yeah. Troublesome."

"Anyways, thank you again. Im Temari! You?"

"Listen, troublesome woman, I'm kinda busy right now. See ya," Shikamaru said as he headed towards the roof.

Temari followed him.

"What you doing?"

Shikamaru groaned, "I'm going to watch the clouds."

"Mind if I join?"

"Whatever, you're going to join me no matter what anyways. Troublesome woman."

"You're pretty smart! Whats your name?"

"That's what they tell me. Shikamaru Nara, and you are troublesome."

Temari looked at him then she laughed. Shikamaru looked at her and she blushed. When they got to the roof, Shikamaru went to a random spot and laid down. Temari followed and sat next to him.

"Troublesome woman, what are you doing?"

"Sitting next to you. Got a problem?" she asked with a tint of anger in her voice.

"No, this is troublesome."

"By the way, my name is Temari. Not Troublesome Woman."

"I'll stick with troublesome woman. Now if you don't mind, im going to take a nap." Shikamaru said as he yawned.

"Ugh, what a lazy ass!" Temari said before taking her own little nap next to him.

**Flashback end**

"After that day we started hanging out there. Sometimes we would talk while looking at the clouds, while other times we would nap next to eachother. A few months passed and next thing you know, he asked me out." Temari finished.

"Cute!" squealed Hinata and Sakura.

People were starting to stare at the trio. They all laughed and said their sorrys then they left. While they were walking to Naruto and Sasuke's apartment, a question popped into Sakura's mind.

Sakura looked at Temari, "How did he ask you out, ne?" she said a little teasingly.

Temari blushed and looked at the sky then smiled.

"Well, it was actually surprising that he put effort in it. He and some of his friends made some cloud shaped posters. One each poster was one word. When I went to the roof one morning, there stood some people with posters standing. When I read the posters, it came out as 'Troublesome Woman, be my girlfriend?'" Temari blushed, "Shika held the poster that said 'My' and it had an arrow pointed towards himself. He also had a bouquet of flowers. Thus ShikaTema began that very moment."

"AWHHHHH!"

"How cute!"

Temari blushed and smiled. She was glad that they have made it to the apartments already. She did not want any more questions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto~**

* * *

Ch.7: School dance / relationships

Monday has begun and on Friday of that week was a Welcome Back dance. When Tsunade announced that, all the girls were excited. Boys wondered who they were going to ask while girls talked about their dresses and who they want to ask them.

The males in rookie 9 sat at one table in the corner while the females sat at the other table at the other side.

Kiba looked at everyone and smiled.

"Hey, who you guys asking?" whispered Kiba.

Everyone looked around for someone to start. When no one began talking, Shikamaru coughed.

"Well, you know, I'm taking my troublesome woman of course." He said with a yawn.

Chouji ate some chips from his bbq flavored chips bag as he thought. Naruto stared at Hinata from the other side of the class.

"I think I'll ask Hinata." He said.

Kiba looked at Naruto shocked, "No way! I was going to ask her!"

Naruto looked at Kiba, "Hn, competition I see."

Naruto stood up from his seat. Everyone at the table looked at him. Naruto walked towards Hinata and waved at her. She shyly waved back. When Naruto was about to get near her, he was moved aside by Kiba. Kiba took Naruto to a corner to talk with him.

"Hey, man. Im going to ask her!" he said fiercely.

Naruto just looked at Kiba, "Hn, okay. Go ask her. If she rejects you, then im going in." Naruto said then left to his seat. When he sat down, he was trapped by some girls asking him to the dance. Naruto rejected them all but they still kept trying. Sasuke broke apart the group and told them to go away. Some of the girls even asked Sasuke but he rejected them too. When the girls were all tired out, they left.

Kiba sighed and walked to Hinata.

"H-hey, I was wondering, do you want to go to the dance?"

Hinata looked at him then at Naruto and blushed, "Sorry, but no."

Kiba left back to his seat defeated.

"So…" asked everyone.

"No."

"It's okay, you'll find someone else." Said Shino.

"I'm thinking about asking Ayame." Said Chouji.

Everyone looked at him, "Ayame? The junior?!"

Chouji nodded, "Yeah, I like her, she likes me, why not?"

"Tch, troublesome. Im happy for ya," said Shikamaru as he patted Chouji's back.

Everyone nodded in agreement and patted his back.

"Im not going," said Shino.

"Why not?"

"Have a trip to the bug museum in Suna with my family."

"Ohhh…." Everyone said, some crept out.

"What about you, Sasuke?" asked Kiba.

"No one," he said as he looked at Kiba, "I'm only going because I have duties to do."

Kiba laughed, "He said 'duties'!" he rolled on the floor laughing while holding his stomach.

Everyone shook their heads at how much of a child he is.

"What's your duty?" asked Shikamaru, earning a loud laugh from Kiba.

"Umm, I have to watch out for Naruto. I'm protective and he is like my brother."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "He's always like this."

When that period ended, everyone left to second. In P.E, they had to run fifteen laps around the gym then they played basketball. For third, they had to draw a pot of flowers that was in the front of the room. For fourth, they learned about numbers, their properties, and symbols. **(A/N: I hated this. It was so hard to remember the symbols.) **At lunch, everyone got their lunches and met up at the roof.

When everyone arrived, Kiba popped the question again.

"Who you guys asking to the dance?"

"Ayame," said Chouji.

"Temari," said Shikamaru as he went to Temari and hugged her from behind, "want to go to the dance, babe?"

"Of course, Shika," she said as she kissed him.

Neji walked to Kiba and whispered, "Tenten."

Of course, everyone heard him because everyone was bunched together while talking about this.

When Neji said that, Tenten went to him and tackled hugged him.

"I'll go with you!" she shouted.

Hinata smiled at the scene. 'Im happy for you.' She thought.

"I'll ask her tomorrow, so everyone be here. Tomorrow at lunch, she's going to be here," said Naruto.

Every male in Rookie 9 already knew. The ones who didn't were very curious, especially a certain lavender-eyed woman.

'I wonder who..' she thought, slightly hurt. Throughout the time when she knew him, she developed a little crush on the blonde-haired male.

"No one," said Sasuke, "just going to… have fun…"

"Yosh!" shouted Lee, "I'm going to have fun too! With the power of youth, we're going to party hard! Right, Sasuke?"

Everyone sweat dropped while Sasuke laughed nervously, "Y-yeah, sure. Whatever."

Everyone then looked at Gaara, Kankuro, and Sai who all sat next to eachother. They waited for an answer.

"Well," Gaara sighed, "I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to Suna to visit my girlfriend. Every weekend I go see her."

"Who is she?" asked Sakura, trying to hold back a squeal.

"Her name is Matsuri. I'll introduce her sometime."

"Just going to have fun too," said Kankuro.

Everyone looked at Sai. Sai sat there fidgeting, not wanting to answer.

"Well, who you asking?" asked Ino.

Sai blushed, "U-uhh…" everyone scooted in closer, "You, Ino."

Ino flushed, "R-really?" Sai nodded, "then ask me."

"Okay? Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Ino jumped him, "Yes!"

"Good then," Sai smirked.

After lunch, everyone went to carry on with their day. After school, Naruto told Sasuke to not worry about him and he was going to go somewhere. Sasuke refused at first but after awhile after Naruto said 'That's an order,' Sasuke accepted. Sasuke left to the apartments with Sakura, Hinata, and Neji while Naruto went the other way to where the mall is.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Where's he going?" she asked.

"I don't know. Probably going to buy something for tomorrow," he replied. When he mentioned 'tomorrow' Hinata automatically got interested in this.

"So," Hinata said, "Do you know who he is asking?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded. Then a few seconds later he regretted it when he saw everyone's curious face, especially Hinata's.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"U-umm," Sasuke mentally cursed himself for telling them he knew, "Well…"

"Well…?"

"I don't know her name?" He said.

"Why is it like a question?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke panicked and said the first things that came to mind, "Well, I don't know her name, but he says that she is really beautiful and… I see him hang out with her sometimes. Well, more like a lot."

"Mhm, you don't know her name?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke put his hands in front of him, "No, I really don't."

"Well," Hinata sighed, "I hope she says yes."

"Y-yeah,"

When they departed at the apartments, Hinata mentally scolded herself for liking such a great person. Of course since he was so handsome, funny, smart, strong, and so many other things, anyone would fall for him. He had plenty of beautiful girls to choose from, why would he pick me. 'I'll tell Kiba I changed my mind about being his date tomorrow. Maybe after Naruto asks out that girl,' she thought.

The next day, everyone looked at Naruto in first period. He had a bouquet of lavender flowers, which were Hinata's favorite but he didn't know, and he was also dressed nice. Well, not all fancy, but nice. He had a black buttoned up short sleeved shirt, but three buttons at the top weren't buttoned, black skinny jeans, and black and white nikes. His hair was combed down, atleast tried to be. It was still a little spiky.

As he walked to his desk, girls were drooling over him. Almost everyone knew that Naruto was going to ask someone to the dance, and he didn't know how they knew. The girls, and even some guys, thought the girl he would ask is going to be so lucky.

'He's so handsome,' thought Hinata. Then she looked around class and saw all the girls, 'I wonder if its any one of those girls…'

With the excitement of finding out who Naruto will ask out, lunch came by fairly quickly. Hinata didn't want to go to the rooftops, she didn't want to be hurt, but she also wanted to know who so she sent Sakura to go up there while Hinata stayed in art class with her favorite teacher.

When Naruto got to the rooftops, it was very crowded. People were there to watch who he was going to ask, which he didn't mind. When he looked around for Hinata, he felt disappointed because he didn't see her.

Naruto went up to Sasuke and tapped his shoulder, "Oi, where's Hinata?" he whispered.

"Sakura said she's in the art room."

"Can you and Sakura go get her? Tell her she would want to see this and wouldn't regret it."

"Alright."

And with that, Sasuke took Sakura's hand and left. While they were walking towards the art room, Sakura felt angry.

"Why did you do that?" she asked/yelled.

"We're going to get Hinata."

"Why?! So she can be hurt?" Sakura yelled while she struggled to get out of his hold.

Sasuke glared at her, "He wants her to see this! She's part of it."

"What do you mean she is a part of it?!"

Sasuke let her go and he stopped walking, "Because he is going to ask her!" he shouted, annoyed with Sakura's behavior.

After that Sasuke stormed off to art room, leaving a shocked Sakura behind. Then she smiled and ran to Sasuke and walked with him. When they got to the art room, Sakura took Hinata's hand and led her out towards the roof.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Don't worry," Sakura smiled at her, "You will want to see who he asks out. Trust me, you wont be disappointed."

Hinata frowned, "B-but-"

"No buts, just go."

When they got to the rooftops, everyone went quiet. Sakura let go of Hinata and pushed her towards Naruto, whose back was turned to them. As Hinata was about to collide with his back, Naruto turned around and was surprised when he caught her. Hinata blushed at the contact.

"Oi, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, thanks." She said as she glared at Sakura, who was smiling.

Naruto helped steady Hinata and when she was up on her own, Naruto looked at the crowed.

"Alright, now that every one of my friends are here, and random people, I can ask that girl to the dance."

As Naruto said that, a pang went to Hinata's heart.

"So, here I go," he turned around to face Hinata, "Hinata, will you do me the honors and go to the dance with me?" he asked as he bowed with one hand behind his back while the other holding out the flowers.

Hinata stood there shocked for a while. When she recovered, she took the flowers and smelled them. 'So pretty, and he asked me to the dance so royally. I can't believe he actually asked me. Its like a dream. Am I dreaming?' she thought. Then she pinched herself, 'nope, its not a dream.'

Naruto still hand his hand held out, except he didn't hold the flowers anymore. He was waiting for her hand.

Hinata took his hand and smiled, "Yes."

Naruto looked up and grinned, making Hinata blush, "Yosh!" he said as he pulled her towards him and hugged her.

Everyone congratulated them, all the girls squealed at how charming Naruto was.

* * *

On the night of the dance, Hinata was inside the their room with Sakura putting on dresses. Hinata had on a light lavender dress that hugged her figure and complimented her skin tone. The dress was strapless so it showed her shoulders and cleavage. When the dress reaches her waist, from there on it is poofy.

Hinata had on some mascara and her hair was curled up, thanks to Ino who let them borrow her supplies.

Sakura wore a light blue dress that was similar to Hinata's. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail and she had on some red lipstick and mascara.

"Thank god we went shopping yesterday for dresses," said Sakura. Hinata nodded in agreement.

When Hinata and Sakura left the room, they met Neji and Tenten in the living room waiting for them while cuddling eachother. Neji wore a black tux with a white dress shirt and black slacks with black dress shoes while Tenten wore a white tight dress that hugged her figure.

Hinata looked at the two on the couch curiously.

"Are you two a couple?" she asked.

Tenten looked up at Neji and smiled, "Yeah, he asked me a while ago."

"That's so cute! Im happy for you cousin. Last long."

With that said, all four of them left Neji's apartment and went to Naruto's. When they knocked, Sasuke opened the door.

Sasuke the same as Neji but his dress shirt was black.

"Come in," said Sasuke, "Naruto's still getting ready."

When Sasuke finished his sentence, Naruto came out from his room. He wore the same as Sasuke but his top three buttons on his dress shirt weren't buttoned.

"Hey," he called out.

"Hi," everyone replied.

When Naruto looked at Hinata, he was stunned. He's never seen anyone so beautiful. It must have been a crime to even look at her. She was like a goddess in his eyes.

Hinata caught Naruto staring and she blushed. Naruto too blushed at being caught.

"S-sorry. You're beautiful, Hinata." He said.

"Thank you," she smiled, "You're very handsome."

"Eh, you think?" he said as he touched his hair, "It wouldn't go down so I had to put a lot of gel."

Hinata giggled, "Still handsome."

"You guys ready?" asked Neji. Everyone nodded and they left.

While they were walking to school, Naruto noticed Hinata shivering. It was kinda chilly at this time of night and Hinata didn't have anything to cover her. He took off his tux and wrapped it around her. When Hinata felt the warm shirt, she flinched.

"It's cold, so I'll give you that to wear." Said Naruto as he smiled at her.

"Thank you," Hinata blushed and hugged the shirt closer to her as she took in his scent.

When they got to the school, it was already seven. The dance has just begun. They all waited at the front gates to wait for their friends. Ten minutes later, everyone arrived. All the guys wore a tux with black slacks but with either white or black dress shirts. Well, except for Lee and Kiba. Kiba just wore a red dress shirt with black slacks while Lee wore black jeans over his one-piece spandex and left the top of the spandex as his 'shirt'.

When they went inside the gym, loud music was blasted into their ears. All the pairs had been out on the dance floor and at the bleachers sat Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba. Lee went to the dance floor just to dance by himself.

After a while of sitting, Sasuke grew bored. He stood up and held out a hand to Sakura.

"Want to go dance, milady?" he asked charmingly.

Sakura blushed and nodded as she took his hand and he led them to the dance floor.

While everyone was having fun, Kiba groaned at being a loner. 'Screw dates, im going to have fun!' he thought as he stood up and left to the dance floor.

After a long night of dancing, Naruto and Hinata went to sit down. Naruto had left to get some drinks for them and Hinata was sitting patiently. Little did they know, throughout the night someone was watching them. When Naruto came back, he gave Hinata a cup and she happily took it. They rested for about five minutes then a slow song came on. Naruto happily jumped out of his seat and held a hand to Hinata.

"Milady?" he said as he bowed.

Hinata blushed and took his hand. While they started dancing, Naruto's heart was pounding. He swore Hinata can hear it by how her head was resting on his chest. She can ever hear it a mile away. Naruto felt something he never felt before. Was it love? What was it? He didn't know, but he wanted her to be with him.

Naruto lifted Hinata's head so she can look at him and he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for coming with me as my date," he said.

"It's okay," she smiled, "I had fun and… I wanted to come with you."

Naruto smiled down at her, "I know we don't know eachother well, but do you want to go out with me? Like you know, boyfriend and girlfriend? W-we can take it slow and get to know eachother too." When she didn't reply, he panicked, "You know, nevermind what I-"

"Yes," she cut him off.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Naruto couldn't explain it. He was in cloud nine. He hugged Hinata tight and spun her around while she giggled. When he put her down, he kissed her cheek again.

"Im so happy," he said as he grinned.

"Me too."

When the dance was over, everyone met up and said their goodbyes. As Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke were going to leave, Naruto was pulled back by Jiraiya. Naruto had told them to go ahead and he was going to talk with Jiraiya. When they turned the corner, Naruto glared at him.

"What ero-sennin?"

"Naruto," Jiraiya sighed, "Go back home. You're parents are worried sick!"

"But ero-sennin, I'm going to have to be married if I go back. And besides, I think I found the woman I'll love."

"You mean that hot chick with you all night?"

Naruto glared at him, "We're you spying on us?!"

Jiraiya smiled wickedly, "Naruto, my boy, that's a good choi-," he stopped his own sentence and hit Naruto's head, " stop changing the subject! I have some news about your little fiancé."

"What?" Naruto asked curiously while rubbing his head.

"Listen kid, she ran away too. We don't know where she is but your parents and her parents are worried about the both of you!"

Naruto sighed, "Fine, I'll write them a letter. But, you better not tell them I'm here! And I hope they find that girl soon, I'm worried too, even though I don't want to marry her. I found someone special already."

Jiraiya glared at him, "Fine. Better send a letter."

Naruto smiled and walked off to his apartment. When he got home, he went to his room and took out a sheet of paper and a pencil. Ten papers later, Naruto finally made an ok letter. He put it in an envelope and wrote his home in Kyuubi's address on it then smiled. **(he didn't put a return address)**

Naruto quickly ran to the post office before it closed at twelve and put his mail on advanced mailing. **(I don't even know if there is such thing, lol) **As Naruto walked back, he smiled. 'It'll get there tomorrow night,' he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me how it was :) The next chapter is going to have Naruto's letter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto...**

**A/N: Please read my new story called "Our Love" if you love NaruHina(: It's a one-shot. And please review it if you do, I want to know what you guys think.**

**Anyways, Enjoy this chapter. :D & review! **

* * *

Ch.8

The next morning, Naruto woke up to giggling in his room. When he opened his eyes, he saw a blur of an angel, touching his cheeks.

"Awh, you're so adorable when you sleep," she said.

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes again. Then after a moment of thinking, he jerked up to look at the 'angel'. When he saw it was Hinata, he blushed. Hinata also blushed and smiled.

"Good morning," she said.

Naruto sat there, still a little asleep. Then he rubbed his eyes and memories of the dance flashed through his mind. He smiled at Hinata and hugged her.

"Good morning to you too, but if you don't mind me asking… What are you doing in my room?"

Hinata smiled, "Well, we wanted to come over and when Sasuke opened the door, he said you were still sleeping. When I asked if I can come in, he said 'sure, wake him up please and tell that dobe that breakfast is going to be ready,'" she said, imitating Sasuke's monotone voice.

Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek, "That teme. You go eat, I'll be out shortly."

"Okay," Hinata smiled and left.

Naruto came out ten minutes later and ate his breakfast. After he was done, he went into the game room to where everyone was at. When he went inside, he saw Sakura and Hinata sitting on the bean bag chairs talking and Sasuke and Neji playing games.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Naruto.

"Sure," Sasuke nodded, "be right back Neji."

Naruto and sasuke walked to Naruto's room and Naruto closed the door.

"What's up?" asked Sasuke.

"Shh, whisper," whispered Naruto.

"What's up?" Sasuke whispered.

"The heiress to Byakugan ran away too on the day we left. No one knows where she is."

"Isn't that a good thing? No more marriage."

"Yeah, but I'm also worried too. I mean, she is a girl traveling most likely alone."

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone went with her. She's probably somewhere safe now, considering how long she ran away for."

"True… well that's all. Just thought I should let you know." Said Naruto.

"Okay,"

"Wait," whispered Naruto.

"What?"

"I want you to not just keep watch on me, but also on Hinata."

"Why?"

"Because I'd be worried about her and you're my bodyguard. Now that she is my girlfriend-"

"She your girlfriend?!" shouted Sasuke.

"Shh! And yes. Just keep watch on her, make sure she is in no danger. I'll always be with her, but when I'm not, it's your duty. Okay?"

"Okay."

Sasuke and Naruto left to the game room.

* * *

Kushina sat in the living room next to Minato. While they were sitting, they were worried about their son and about their besfriends' daughter. Minato put an arm around her waist and sighed. They sat there for five minutes until they were interrupted by a servant.

"King! Queen!" she shouted.

Both of them perked up, "Yes?" asked Minato.

"There was a letter from an anonymous person for you!"

Minato and Kushina looked at eachother. 'Maybe its from Naruto,' they both thought.

"Give me it!" Minato demanded. The servant obliged and handed them the letter.

Minato opened it and looked at it with Kushina.

**Letter:**

Dear mom and dad,

Don't worry about me. I'm doing fine and I have Sasuke here with me. You know how protective he is. Anyways, just don't worry about me. I'll return in five months if I don't find love. Oh, we got a place to stay already and so far we met great people. That's all, I'll write again sometime… Love you guys and sorry for running away. Just to prove I'm really Naruto, you guys always call me Kitsune. If you still don't believe me then when I was 10, I switched dad's shampoo with impermanent red hair dye and it lasted for two days. Dad never left the house and he had to take more than 10 showers.

- Love, your Kitsune. (sorry dad, about the hair. But you know I am the jokester.)

When they finished the letter, Kushina was crying while Minato was sad but mad.

"So, it was him who switched my shampoo! Just watch when he comes back, I'm going to so get at him!" he said while smiling evilly.

Kushina wiped her tears and kissed her husband, "Love, what'll we do? I miss him."

"Don't worry, we've already hired people to search… Let's call Haishi and see if he has any news, okay?"

Kushina nodded and dialed their number.

"Hello?" answered Haishi.

"Hello Haishi,"

"Hello Kushina, what's up?"

"Minato would like to talk with you…." Said Kushina as she tossed the phone to Minato. She didn't feel like talking because it would cause her to cry.

"Hello Haishi," said Minato.

"Hello, what's wrong?" asked a worried Haishi.

"We got a letter from our son and we were just wondering if you got one from your daughter."

Haishi sighed, "No… wheres your son? What did he say?"

Minato looked over the paper, "He didn't say where he was, but he said he met great people and he's doing good."

"I hope… I hope my daughter is doing good too…"

"Yeah, I'm sure she is. Didn't you say she left with another person?"

"Yeah, Sakura Haruno is her bodyguard."

"That's good, atleast she isn't alone… Don't worry, Haishi. We sent many people out to many places to look for both out kids. We even asked Jiraiya, who is in Konoha right now."

"Jiraiya, ne? Did he send news?"

"Yeah, he just said he didn't find Naruto. Also he doesn't know how your daughter looks like. But im sure she isn't there and the others already know how both look like."

"I hope they find our kids soon…"

"Me too.. Well, that's all old pal. I'll call you again for updates and you call me for any news." Said Minato as he put a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, thanks Minato."

Minato smiled, "No problem, we're friends going through the same thing."

"Yeah… goodbye."

"Bye," said Minato and he hung up.

Kushina went to Minato and sat beside him, leaning into his chest. After a while of sitting, Kushina played with his chest.

"Any news, hunny?" she asked.

"No," he sighed, "So far nothing. Where in the world are these kids hiding?!"

Kushina frowned then stood up, "I don't know… but it's getting late, love. Let's go to sleep."

She held out a hand and Minato grabbed it. Together, hand in hand, they walked to their bedroom and slept for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto T ^T **

* * *

Ch.9

The next few days at school, Naruto and Hinata were the new talk of the school. They were known as the 'perfect eye candy couple'.

As Naruto and Hinata were walking around hand in hand afterschool, Sakura and Sasuke followed close behind.

Sakura looked at Sasuke for a moment then asked, "Who do you like?"

Sasuke looked at her, then he looked ahead, "Can't answer."

"Why?"

"Just… cant…"

Unfortunately, Naruto and Hinata heard their conversation. Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Sasuke struggling.

"Hinata, I'll be right back," said Naruto as he let go of her hand and went to drag Sasuke somewhere.

When they were safely out of view and out of earshot, Naruto lightly slapped Sasuke's arm.

"Whats that for?" asked a confused Sasuke.

"Teme…" said Naruto, slightly angered, "Stop putting me before you! I can take care of myself too… Don't worry too much about me, I'll be fine. C'mon, you know you like Sakura! Just go for it, think of it as your day off. Okay?"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Fine," said Sasuke as he was walking away, "Thank you, dobe."

Naruto smiled and walked after him.

After they regrouped with the girls, Naruto suggested to Hinata that he and Hinata go out alone on a date. Hinata happily accepted and she left with Naruto, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

Naruto took Hinata's hand in his and smiled happily. Naruto took her to walk around the park. As they were walking, they were talking about their lives.

"I was always alone until I met Sasuke… He is my best friend and he is a brother to me," said Naruto as Hinata nodded in understanding.

"No one understood me. They always put too much pressure on me, and the only way to let out the stress was tell them to someone. Sakura was always there when I needed to talk, even when I didn't she was there by my side. She is like my sister," said Hinata.

They walked around for a few hours then when they got tired, they went to sit down at a bench. Naruto left for a minute to go buy them ice cream. While they were eating, ice cream was smeared right at the edge of Hinata's lips. Naruto smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yeah?" she asked while looking at him.

Naruto smiled, "How does your ice cream taste like?"

Hinata looked at her ice cream and thought for a moment, "You want to try?" she asked while smiling and putting her ice cream out in front of her towards Naruto.

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

He leaned in and kissed Hinata's lips. Hinata was shocked, she's never been kissed before. When Naruto was about to pull back, he licked Hinata's lips where the ice cream smudge was.

"Mmmm, good," he said as he licked his lips.

"That… that was my first kiss," she said while touching her lips.

"Mines too."

"That's not fair… you got to taste my ice cream, I want to taste yours," Hinata pouted.

Naruto smiled and held out his ice cream. When Hinata was going to take a bite out of his ice cream, he pulled it back and smeared some all over his lips.

"Here, come taste it," he said teasingly.

"Are you challenging me, Mr. Uzumaki?" she asked playfully.

Naruto smiled, "Hmm… no, I thought you wanted to taste my ice cream. If you don't want to then okay," Naruto pouted.

When he was about to wipe his lips, his lips were attacked by Hinata's soft ones. After the kiss, she licked her own lips and closed her eyes.

"Mmm, yup. They're good too."

The couple sat on the bench until they finished their ice creams and left to continue walking.

* * *

"Soo… How was your life like back then?" asked Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke were walking back home and talking to eachother about themselves.

"My life? Well, it was just like now. Always watching over Naruto."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled, "Mines too. Always watching Hinata. But I don't mind, I like it. Hinata is a great person."

"Really?" asked Sasuke with an eyebrow up.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded.

When they got to the front of the apartments, Sasuke invited her over. When they got in, Sakura sat down on the couch while Sasuke went to get them drinks. When Sasuke came back he gave her a can of soda and she happily took it.

After a while of sitting, Sasuke was slowly going crazy sitting next to the pink haired beauty he liked.

"Sakura? Who do you like?" he asked eagerly.

"Who do I like?" asked Sakura, Sasuke nodded, "Well… I didn't know him long. In fact, he saved me when we first met. From that day, I admired him."

Sasuke thought for a minute. He knew she liked him, but he wanted her to tell him.

"Can you give me a name?" he asked as he scooted in closer.

Sakura blushed, "N-name?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded.

Sakura cleared her throat, "Well," she said teasingly as she scooted in to fill in the gap between them, "He is sitting right next to me… I believe his name is Mr. Sasuke Uchiha."

That did it, Sasuke leaned in and kissed her right on the lips.

"I like you too, Miss. Haruno ."

Sakura blushed and touched her lips, "Really?"

Sasuke smirked, "Really, and…"

"And…?"

"willyougooutwithme?" he said fastly.

"What?" asked a confused Sakura.

"I said, will you go out with me…" he said while a small blush displayed on his cheeks.

Sakura blushed and nodded vigorously. Sasuke smirked and hugged her. They stayed cuddled together until Naruto and Hinata came in laughing. When they saw Sakura and Sasuke, they stopped. Then after they recovered from shock, they grinned.

"Congratulations!" they both said. Sakura blushed while Sasuke nodded.

The couples sat in the living room cuddled up with their partners until it was close to sunset. Hinata and Sakura were close to walking out the door until Naruto pulled her back into a hug.

"I had a wonderful day, Hinata, and it's all thanks to you," Naruto said as he played with her hair.

Hinata smiled, "I did too, thanks to you."

Naruto broke their embrace and kissed her passionately. Hinata was shocked for a second until she closed her eyes and kissed him back. After the kiss, they said their goodbyes and goodnights. Before they left though, Sakura was embraced by Sasuke and kissed on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Ch.10: The Sleepover

Today was Friday and Naruto just announced that he was going to do a sleepover at his place tomorrow. He invited all of his friends. The next day, everyone came except for Gaara. The first ones to arrive were Hinata, Neji, and Sakura at nine in the morning. When they came, Naruto was still asleep. How he woke up? The same way as last time, except Hinata went into his room and started bouncing on the bed excitedly.

Naruto sat up and groaned, "Who ruined my sleep?!" he asked angrily while half asleep.

Hinata smiled and kissed his cheek, "Goodmorning, sleepy head."

Naruto sat there for a few minutes with his eyes closed. Hinata giggled and put her mouth to his ear,

"Goodmorning, Naruto," she whispered sweetly.

Naruto smiled and crushed her in a hug, "Goodmorning. I think I can get used to waking up like this."

After their hug, Hinata left so Naruto can get ready. When Naruto came out, he ate breakfast with them. After breakfast, they went to the game room to talk and play games. They stayed in there until six in the afternoon when everyone started coming. By seven, everyone was already there and in the game room playing or chatting.

They played for an hour until Ino suggested a game that everyone can play.

"Let's play truth or dare!" she said excitedly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and joined into the game.

In the circle sat: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Lee, Chouji, Kankuro, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Tenten, and Shino. In the middle was a glass bottle.

"Since I came up with the game, I'll go first!" said Ino with a smile.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Neji.

Ino smiled, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you liked Tenten?" she asked.

Neji blushed a little, "Uh, do I have to answer?"

"Yes!" replied everyone, even Tenten.

"Two years…"

"Wow, two years and you finally asked her…" said Ino.

"You liked me that long?" asked Tenten. When Neji nodded, Tenten said, "Oh my god, we both liked eachother for that long!?"

"What?" asked Neji.

"I liked you for two years too!"

"Really?"

"Yes, silly!" she replied as she lightly hit his arm.

Neji smirked and hugged his girlfriend. With an arm wrapped around Tenten, Neji spun the bottle. It landed on Sasuke.

"Truth or dare?" asked Neji.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the person you like."

Sasuke smirked and kissed Sakura. Everyone was shocked.

"A-are you two together?" asked Temari.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded.

"WHAT? Since when?!" asked an excited Ino.

"Three days ago," replied Sakura.

"And you never told us?!" the whole group shouted, except for Naruto, Hinata, and Neji.

Sakura and Sasuke just looked around the room innocently. They decided to not answer and Sasuke spun the bottle. It landed on Lee.

"Truth or dare?"

"A youthful dare of course!" shouted Lee.

Sasuke groaned, "I dare you to not say 'youthful' for today."

"But that's very unyou-… That's not… That's not… ugh! I accept that challenging challenge!" shouted Lee with fire in his eyes.

Lee spun the bottle and it landed on Shino.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"My youth-… Shino, why do you like bugs so much?" asked Lee, trying to stop saying youthful.

"I don't know. But bugs were always amazing to me." He replied.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Naruto.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

When Shino didn't give him a dare, Ino whispered in his ear. Shino nodded and looked at Naruto seriously.

"I dare you to tell us your biggest secret."

Naruto started sweating bullets while Sasuke was too, sweating. 'Its nothing, right? I can tell them… they're my friends… right? No, no. Its too dangerous for them…'

"M-my biggest secret?" questioned Naruto. When everyone nodded, Naruto gulped, "My biggest secret is… is… I.. I am.." Sasuke shook his head at Naruto. 'Think of something quick!' Naruto thought. "I am… in love with Hinata? Yes! That's my biggest secret! Im in love with Hinata." 'It wasn't entirely a lie… I do really really like her, maybe even love.' Thought Naruto.

Beside him sat a really red faced Hinata. All the males' eyes widened while the females squealed.

"Okay… On with the game.." said Naruto as he spun the bottle.

The group played truth or dare for a while until nine thirty when they started to get bored of the game. Everyone atleast played over five times.

"Time for scary stories!" said Sakura with a grin.

The group was still in the circle, but the lights were turned off and the only light source they had was a flashlight.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Sakura.

Naruto shuddered at the thought of scary stories. If there was one thing he was scared of, it was ghosts. When Hinata felt him shudder next to her, she cuddled with him. When he felt Hinata's arms around him, all his fears disappeared. Naruto smiled and cuddled with her.

"I will," said Kiba, "This story scares me so much!" he said with a shudder and everyone scooted in closer. When Sakura handed him the flashlight, Kiba turned it on and began his story. "One day, in a far away village, there was a man… Let's call him Jim. Jim had a big dog named Unnie. One day, Jim went to work and didn't return until the next day… When he came back home the next morning…" Kiba stopped for a second and shuddered while the rest of the group awaited to hear more, "Unnie was gone! His house was broken into and… the robbers took Unnie too!" Kiba yelled while the rest of the group sweatdropped.

"That… was not even scary…" said Sakura.

"Poor Unnie!" yelled Kiba as he cried and shuddered.

"Troublesome. His love for dogs is too extreme…" said Shikamaru.

The whole group took turns telling scary stories until twelve. **(A/N: SORRY! I was going to write scary stories, but while I was writing I got really scared writing it… so I erased it. Lmao, sorry! I love scary stories, but you know I'm also scared of them. Funny, right? Hehehe… I'm weird :3) **After telling scary stories, they decided to watch movies.

"What first? We have all sorts of genres," said Naruto.

"A scary one!" said Ino.

"Okay… let me see… The Ring, The Grudge, or The Shutter?" asked Naruto. **(A/N: The Shutter is a Thai movie. No, I am not Thai but I love watching Asian Horror because in my opinion, I think their always scary as heck. The Shutter is really scary… Always scares me everytime I watch it. Okay, enough talking, on with this story.)**

"The Shutter," said Sakura, "I've never seen it and I heard it was scary."

Naruto put in the shutter and everyone who was taken was cuddled up and sitting in separate places. By the end of the movie, everyone was sitting next to eachother.

"That… is going to give me nightmares…" said Naruto as he cuddled Hinata tighter. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"This is troublesome, but lets watch a comedy so we wont be… you know… scared," said Shikamaru.

"Agreed! Okay, lets watch Step Brothers," said Sasuke.

At the end of the movie, it was already four in the morning. Mostly everyone was asleep. Shikamaru slept cuddled with Temari, Sai with Ino, Neji with Tenten, Sasuke holding Sakura's hand, Kiba cuddled by himself, Kankuro slept to his side, Lee was sprawled on the ground, Chouji snoring and was too sprawled out, and Shino sleeping against the wall. Naruto and Hinata were the only one awake but really tired. By how everyone slept, there was no more room on the floor because their friends were scattered everywhere. Naruto stood up and turned off the tv and dvd player. He went to Hinata and held out his hand. Hinata took it and stood up.

"Where are we going?" asked Hinata sleepily.

"My room, silly. Theres no more room for us," he said with a yawn.

Naruto grabbed the flashlight and turned it on so they wouldn't step on anyone on the way out. Both of them made it out and let out a breath they didn't know they held. Naruto led her to his room but when they were going to go inside, Hinata stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously. When he looked at Hinata, she her face was flushed. Naruto blushed and said, "D-don't worry, I wont take advantage… I'm not that kind of man…" he said as he went to hug her.

Hinata nodded and walked in with him. Both of them went to the bed and they cuddled up under the blanket. They stayed awake until five minutes later, Naruto yawned and fell asleep. Hinata followed Naruto and fell asleep soon after.

The couple woke up to flashes. When they opened their eyes, there stood Sakura and Sasuke with a camera in Sakura's hands.

"You guys are sooo cute!" she squealed.

"Shh Sakura, some people are still sleeping in the other room," whispered Sasuke.

Naruto and Hinata just glared at them.

"What are you two doing in here?" asked Naruto.

"We didn't see you guys and the room was so crowded with everyone everywhere so we figured you slept in here," answered Sakura.

"What time is it?" asked Naruto.

"Eight." Answered Sasuke.

"Who's up?" asked Hinata.

"Just us," answered Sakura.

"Oh, okay… Get out," said Naruto, slightly angered, "I'm trying to sleep here peacefully with Hinata."

Naruto closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Hinata while she blushed and did the same. Sakura smiled and left dragging Sasuke along.

"Don't make babies yet," whispered Sakura before she closed the door.

Naruto's eyes widened at the comment and he blushed. Hinata too blushed.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I won't do anything…" he reassured her.

"I know," Hinata said then closed her eyes and went to sleep. Naruto followed right after.

Naruto woke up at ten and saw Hinata still sleeping. He smiled as he saw her sleeping peacefully. Naruto slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. When he was done, he got out of the bathroom and was tackled to the ground by Hinata.

"Goodmorning sleepyhead," said Naruto, "Have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah," Hinata nodded into his chest, "goodmorning."

Hinata stood up and Naruto stoop up after.

"Go get ready," said Naruto as he gestured to the bathroom. Hinata nodded and went in.

Naruto left the room and went to the game room. He saw everyone awake except for the 'lazy couple' Temari and Shikamaru. Naruto smiled and left to the kitchen to eat breakfast. When Naruto was going to take a bite, Hinata came out. Naruto smiled and gestured for Hinata to sit on his lap by patting his thighs. Hinata blushed before complying.

While she was walking, Naruto added more food to his plate. When Hinata sat down, Naruto took a spoon full of food.

"Say ahh," said Naruto.

Hinata blushed and ate the food that he offered. After she took the bite, Naruto also took a bite. He took turns feeding the both of them spoon by spoon until there was nothing left on the plate.

After they finished eating and Hinata washed, they joined the others in the game room. By that time, Temari and Shikamaru were already up. The group was taking turns playing games while others just sat and talked.

They stayed in the room doing various things until four in the afternoon when everyone started to leave. The last ones to leave were Neji, Hinata, and Sakura who left at six.

"I had a wonderful sleepover, Naruto," said Hinata as she kissed him.

"Me too."

"Thank you for inviting us, Naruto and Sasuke," said Sakura as she hugged Sasuke.

"We'll be going now, take care," said Neji.

"We will, bye. Have a safe walk," replied Naruto with a wink and a grin.

Everyone laughed as they walked off.

* * *

**A/N: Review :) Anyways im thinking there will only be 2-3 chapters left. Stay tuned ;D by the way, thank you for all your wonderful reviews! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Ch.11: "Hello, classsss. I am your sssubsstitute teacher..."

A week has passed since the sleepover. All the couples were still growing stronger and stronger. Today was Sunday and Naruto had asked Hinata if she wanted to go on a date the other day. Of course, Hinata accepted. Naruto was happy; he was like a baby who got candy. Naruto was getting ready in his room. He was going to go pick Hinata up at twelve and right now it was eleven thirty. Naruto quickly grabbed his baggy black sweater and left out.

He wore a black shirt under the sweater and he had on black skinny jeans with red shoes.

Naruto took his time walking to Neji's apartment because it was only eleven thirty five. Naruto just couldn't wait until twelve to see her.

When Naruto arrived at Neji's apartment, Neji had told him Hinata wasn't ready yet. Naruto didn't mind though, he did come early.

Naruto sat in the living room for ten minutes, talking with Neji, until Hinata arrived. When he saw her, he was amazed by her beauty. She didn't really look different, but she always caught his eyes everyday.

Hinata wore a dark blue blouse and light blue skinny jeans with flats. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail.

Naruto stood there for a while until Hinata started walking towards him. Naruto smiled at her and walked towards her for a hug.

"You're beautiful. Yesterday, today, tomorrow, forever… you're always beautiful," Naruto whispered in her ear.

Hinata blushed, "Thank you, Naruto. You're always handsome," she replied back.

"Ready?" he asked. Hinata nodded in his chest, "Let's go."

Naruto took her hand and led her out. They walked hand in hand around the village. They stopped to try some food here and there at the center of the village where all the restaurants are at. Naruto then took her to the shopping center to do some shopping with her.

"Pick anything you want, Hinata," he said as he led her into a clothes shop.

Hinata led him around the store looking at clothes. They spent hours at the shopping center and Naruto was now carrying five shopping bags with clothes from different stores. Hinata picked some clothes for Sakura too, which Naruto didn't mind. He liked how Hinata was so kind hearted.

"Ready?" asked Naruto to Hinata. They were both now sitting outside of one of the stores since they were worn out. Especially Naruto.

Hinata smiled and kissed him, "Yes. Thank you for everything Naruto."

Naruto looked at his watch and was amazed at how long they were out. They left Neji's place at noon and now it was six in the evening.

"Let's go back home," said Hinata as she took his hand and led him.

Naruto stood up but didn't start walking. He tugged Hinata's hand and smiled.

"We're not done with our date yet, Hinata."

"What?" she asked. She was happy Naruto was doing this for her, but she didn't want to just always use his money. He already paid for all the clothes even though Hinata brought money too.

"Don't worry. I planned this. We were going to walk around the village, then I was going to take you shopping, and then I was going to take you to a movie."

"So we're going to the movies now?" asked Hinata.

"Yep," Naruto nodded, "c'mon. It starts at six thirty. If we go now, we can make it."

Naruto led her to the movies. When they arrived, it was six twenty five. Naruto bought two tickets to Despicable Me **(the first movie)** and they went in.

Two hours later, Naruto and Hinata came out of the theatre.

"The minions are soooo cute!" squealed Hinata.

"I know," replied Naruto.

"Thank you for winning me this minion, Naruto," she said as she kissed him.

After the movie, Naruto and Hinata went into the arcade room in the theatre. Hinata had seen a minion in the claw machine and Naruto tried to win it for her. Five tries later, Naruto got it.

"You're welcome. Now let's go home before I get in trouble by Neji. It's almost nine."

Naruto and Hinata walked back to the apartments. Naruto took her to Neji's apartment and when they were in front of the door, they said their goodbyes.

"Goodnight, Hinata, and goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow," said Naruto as he hugged her and kissed her.

Hinata hugged him tighter, "Goodnight. Thank you for today, it was probably the most fun I've had in my life. Thank you for being with me. I'll see you tomorrow," Hinata said. When she broke their embrace and was going to knock on the door, she was pulled back into a hug again by Naruto.

Naruto hugged her tight, "I love you," he said as he played with her hair.

Hinata was blushing madly. She felt like she could faint anytime. She broke their embrace and looked up at him. He was smiling down at her, which caused her to smile at him. She leaned up and kissed him. Their kiss lasted a minute until Hinata realized she really had to get inside or she will get a lecture from Neji.

She looked him in the eye, "I love you too," she said as she gave him another quick kiss then turned to knock.

Naruto grinned. He felt so happy that she felt the same. When the door opened, it revealed Neji at the other side.

"You're back. Welcome home," said Neji as he gestured for Hinata to come in, "Hello, Naruto. Thank you for taking good care of her. Hope you guys had a fun date.."

Naruto put his thumbs up, "Yup, believe it! Well, got to go. Goodbye Neji, goodbye Hinata."

"Goodbye, Naruto," said Neji

The next day was Monday. Everything was normal except for fourth period. Today, Asuma-sensei was absent and they had a substitute.

"Hello, classsss. I am your sssubsstitute teacher, Orochimaru," said a man wearing a yellow shirt with black pants. He was very pale and he had long black hair, "Any quessstionssss?"

One boy raised his hand, "Yesss…" Orochimaru looked at the seating chart, "Donny, you have a quesssstion?"

The said boy nodded, "Are you bisexual?"

The whole class laughed while Orochimaru looked angered, "Boy, would you like to know persssonally?"

He shuddered, "No thanks…"

Orochimaru giggled and covered his mouth with his hand, "Better, or you'll be limping."

The whole class shuddered and freaked out.

"Anywayssss, attendanccce. When I call your name, sssay here. Kiba,"

"Here."

"Naruto."

"Here."

"Sssasssuke."

"Hn."

"Sssassuke."

"Hn."

"Ssssay here."

"Hn."

"Look here brat! Ssay here!"

"Hn."

"Uggghhh, moving on. Ssshino."

"Here."

"Hinata Hyuuga," he said while looking for her.

"Here," said Hinata.

Orochimaru stared at her for a while. Then he continued with roll call.

Throughout the class, he taught them some basic math.

Throughout the week, they still had Orochimaru as a substitute. They heard that Asuma-sensei was in the hospital since his sickness was harmful. Orochimaru was a weird man. Everyone thought he reminded them of a snake and they assumed he was really bisexual because of his comment on Monday.

The only thing different from everyday is that throughout the week, Naruto and Sasuke had kept a very close eye on him. Why? Because whenever it came to Hinata, Orochimaru paid very close attention. Naruto thought it was weird that on the first day he came, Orochimaru said Hinata's full name.

Naruto was glad today was Friday and they finished math class already. He was getting frustrating having to keep an eye on Orochimaru and having to restrain from hitting him. All sorts of things ran through his mind. Was she in danger? Was it because of him? Did Orochimaru know who he was?

When school finished, Rookie 9 walked out of their last period. Naruto and Hinata left to the apartments first while the rest stayed to hang out for a while.

While Naruto and Hinata were walking, they were oblivious of a figure following them… or so the figure thought.

Naruto had felt the presence when they turned the block and whispered it to Hinata. They were going to lose the person following them by going into the shopping center. It took them hours to lose it. The person was very good at following. Naruto and Hinata had to go to many shops just to lose it, and when they finally did then ran all the way home.

When they got to the apartments, Naruto told Hinata to come in their place.

"Hinata, you should stay over since its the weekend and I'll be worried about you. I don't know who was following us, but it's dangerous… I'll call Neji and inform him…" said Naruto while Hinata nodded in understanding.

'Does the person following us know who I am? Am I putting Naruto in danger?' thought Hinata.

Naruto had told Sasuke and Neji everything. Neji understood his worry and approved for Hinata to stay over. Neji and Sasuke had their guards up for the same reason, to protect Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha at night stood two figures looking down at Konoha from a monument.

"I lost sight of the girl. Sorry, my lord. Are you sure she is the heiress to Byakugan?" asked one of the figures as it lifted something on the bridge of his nose with his index fingers.

"Yesss, I'm ssure. Be ssure to capture her. We're going to be rich sssoon," said the other figure as it laughed evilly.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

**A/N: Review~ **

**Jared11999911: When this story ends if people want an epilogue, I'll make one :) There will probably be like... 2-4 chapters left. I know I said 2-3 on the last chappie, but I'm not so sure since im still writing it too... Well see what happens in later chapters :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Rose Tiger: Thanks for telling me :) I've fixed it.**

* * *

Ch12

The following Monday, Asuma-sensei came back. Hinata had slept over at Naruto's over the weekend. Neji and Sakura did too, but only on Saturday. Hinata slept Friday and Saturday.

Asuma was welcomed back into the class with some 'YEAH! Asuma-sensei's back!' and 'No more Orochimaru!' shouts from students.

Asuma taught the class until the middle of the period when he was interrupted by a knock. Asuma went to open the door while the students looked eagerly to see who it is.

When he opened it, he gasped, "Kurenai, what're you doing here?"

Asuma stepped outside and closed the door and left all the students wondering what they were talking about.

"Asuma, how're you feeling? Are you sure you are doing well enough to be at school?" asked Kurenai worriedly.

Asuma smiled down at her, "Don't worry about me, hunny. I'm fine, promise. Besides, what are you doing here?"

Kurenai kissed her husband, "You already know I have fourth period open. I just came to check if you're feeling okay."

"Thank you for worrying. I love you, Kurenai."

"I love you too, Asuma," said Kurenai as she smiled.

"Now I have a class to teach, I'll see you in a few for lunch," said Asuma as he hugged her and went inside.

Asuma taught the class and thirty minutes later, the bell rang for lunch. Asuma waited for everyone to leave before he started to head out to Kurenai's class and take her out for lunch.

With Naruto and the group, they all were at their spot. Shikamaru was napping with Temari next to him. Chouji was being fed by his girlfriend, Ayame, who brought him a bento. Naruto was sitting down with Hinata on his lap. Sasuke and Sakura were talking about what they were going to do on a date they planned for the weekend. Neji and Tenten were meditating, and so was Lee. Shino was looking at the bugs on the ground. Gaara and Kankuro were talking about how Matsuri was. Sai and Ino were looking at the school from the roof with Sai drawing the scenery.

After school, Hinata, Sakura, and Neji went to Naruto and Sasuke's place to hang out. They stayed in the game room and watched some comedy movie. After three movies, they all started to do homework. The good things about having a girlfriend who was in all the same classes was that you will always do the same things and if you needed help, you got a personal tutor.

Naruto only had one problem left and he had been stuck on it for a while. The rest of the group already finished their homework minutes ago.

"Naruto, do you need help?" asked Hinata as she looked at the problem.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Yes, ma'am. Will you help me?"

"Sure thing," Hinata said as she went to sit with him. Hinata took his pencil and started to show him, "Okay, so the problem is to solve by substitution. First, you use one of the equation and move everything to the other side except for the variable," said Hinata as she did what she said on the paper, "Then, whatever is on the other side of that equation, you plug it into the other equation then solve. Once you solved it, you will have figured out that variable and plug it into the original equation of the first one you've used." **(Not that great at explaining… lol)**

Naruto stared at it, "Hmmm… I get it now. Thank you, Hinata," Naruto said as he kissed her cheek.

"No problem."

"Hey, it's already dark. Let's get going, Hinata," said Neji.

"Okay," said Hinata as she got up with Naruto getting up too.

Naruto walked Hinata to the door and saw Neji and Sakura already outside waiting. Naruto quickly kissed her and told her goodnight with an 'I love you'. Hinata did the same and left to join Neji and Sakura.

The trio was halfway to their apartment when something happened… they were ambushed by four people wearing all black. One of them stayed back while the other three attacked them. Two of them fought Neji while one fought Sakura. Hinata stayed back, and when she saw Neji being hit she jumped in. She fought one while Neji fought the other. 'Thank god I took those martial arts classes!' thought Hinata as she fought with her opponent.

When Hinata's opponent was a good distance away from her, she glanced at Sakura and saw her getting beat up badly. Unfortunately, while she wasn't paying attention her opponent took out a knife and ran towards her. Neji saw this and ran right in between them, causing him to be stabbed in the stomach.

Hinata's mind wasn't functioning right anymore… all that went through her mind was that Neji had been stabbed.

"Hinata, run!" shouted Neji as he grunted in pain.

Hinata nodded and started to run towards Naruto's apartment. Unfortunately, the figure that stayed back got behind her a knocked her out. He carried her over his shoulder and called his men off, they got what they needed, no need to fight anymore.

Neji watched them walk off in anger. He couldn't do anything all because of the stupid stab wound! He looked over at Sakura and saw her lying on the floor and she was badly injured.

"Sakura! I know you're hurt right now, but you need to go to Naruto and Sasuke! Go right now!" shouted Neji.

Sakura had heard him and started to get up slowly. When she finally stood, she almost fell again but fought against it. She needed to do this for Hinata's sake!

She started walking off, all while limping. She got to their apartment three minutes later and banged on their door. When Sasuke opened it, he was surprised when he caught a badly hurt Sakura who was on the edge of falling unconscious.

"Go… help… Hinata!" she shouted her name, "She's in… danger. So is Neji… He is… hurt more than… I am… stabbed…" and Sakura fell unconscious.

Naruto was right beside Sasuke and heard everything. He quickly put on his shoes and ran out. While running, he called an ambulance for Neji and Sakura. When Naruto hung up, he saw Neji on the ground. Naruto went to him and lifted him up on his lap.

"Neji! Where?! Where did they go?" Naruto asked angrily.

Neji looked up at him, "Naruto? Go… save Hinata… they went… that way!" Neji said as he pointed to the back gates, "If you… go now… you can still… catch… up…"

Naruto nodded and ran off, but not before shouting, "Thanks, Neji for doing all you can! Don't worry buddy, the ambulance is coming!"

As Naruto ran at top speed, all he thought about was that Hinata was in danger and he needed to save her. His eyes looked red for a split second.

'Don't worry Hinata. I'm coming for you!'


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Ch.13

Naruto ran at full speed and finally, after five minutes of non-stop fast running, he spotted four figures and Hinata on one of their shoulder. Naruto saw them enter a car and drove off. Naruto cursed his luck until he saw a man riding a motorcycle stop at the side walk near him. Naruto ran to him and asked him for his motorcycle.

"Listen, I am a prince. Give me your motorcycle and I'll pay you two times this bike," Naruto didn't wait for an answer, he just shoved him off and took it. While Naruto was riding it, he shouted, "Come to Kyuubi! I'll pay you double!"

Right now, he didn't care about being undercover anymore. He needed to save the one he loved, even if it was dangerous. The man who Naruto took the bike from just looked at him and grumbled angrily. That was his new bike he just bought less than a month ago! But on the other hand, if he really was a prince he was going to get double the bike… so he called it evens. Time for him to go pack for a future journey to Kyuubi.

Naruto was right at the tail of the car that has Hinata. He was happy he found a motorcycle, it was smaller than cars and it can go faster on the streets so he caught up in no time. Naruto followed the car for thirty minutes and ends up at a warehouse. He stopped the engine and parked far away out of sight then hides in a bush.

Naruto saw them take Hinata inside and he had to fight his inner self to not fight right now. He quickly takes out his phone and calls Jiraiya.

"Hello, Master Jiraiya speaking," answers Jiraiya.

"Listen, ero-senn-" before Naruto could finish, Jiraiya cut him off.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am-"

"JIRAIYA!" Naruto shouted cutting him off. Jiraiya immediately listened, why? Because everytime they did this, Naruto would always call him 'ero-sennin'. Only when he is very serious, he would call him Jiraiya, "Hinata's been kidnapped! I'm at a warehouse thirty to thirty-five minutes away from the Hokage apartments. Come right now and bring Sasuke. He should be at the hospital. That's all, hurry. I'm going first." With that, Naruto hung up.

Naruto then dialed the cops, "Hello, I'm somewhere at a warehouse. There are bad guys and they kidnapped my friend."

"Sir, please stay calm and wait for us. We will be there in about forty minutes or more, since we need to track your phone."

"No time! I'm going in first!" yelled Naruto.

"Sir-"

Naruto hung up before the person got to finish. Naruto swiftly ran to the front doors and creaked it open so it can fit him. Naruto turns around and silently close the door. When he looked around, he saw seven people and Hinata leaning against the wall. She was conscious now, and he could tell she looked scared just by seeing the tears in her eyes. Two people were next to Hinata while the other five were on guard. Wait… Naruto knows one of the persons next to Hinata.

'Orochimaru! That bastard!' thought Naruto angrily, 'I knew something was odd about him!'

* * *

**A/N: I know, short chappie, but the next one is going to be long.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**WARNING: Violence... lots and lots of it..****.**

* * *

Ch.14

"You bastards! Let go of Hinata right now!" Naruto yells out as he walks towards the people.

The five men ran towards Naruto with metal bars and knives. Naruto glanced at Orochimaru and felt his anger boil up. Angrilly, Naruto fights those five men. Two came first to attack, both held a metal bar. When they were close enough, Naruto quickly ducks and trips them.

When those two fell, they dropped their weapons. Naruto ran to pick up both metal bars and starts hitting the two on the ground. He needed to let his anger out, and ohhh he still had a lot left! While Naruto was hitting the two on the ground, one guy with the knife tried to stab him from behind but Naruto had already sensed his presence and elbowed him right when the tip was about to make contact with his skin. When the guy moved back, Naruto spun around hit him with one of the metal bars.

There were only two men left out of those five. One had a metal bar while the other had a knife. The man with the bar ran in to hit Naruto but Naruto quickly dodged it and hit the man, but unfortunately, the man was only a decoy. When Naruto dodged and hit the man with the metal bar, the man with the knife threw the knife at Naruto. Fortunately, the knife was too low and hit his left thigh.

Naruto smirked and took out the knife while he grunted in pain and bled. 'Stupid man, he has no more weapons now,' Naruto thought.

Oh the pain Naruto felt when he started running towards the man who threw the knife with the knife in his hands. Before the man saw it coming, Naruto had already stabbed him on the stomach then dragged the knife across it.

Once all five males were down, Naruto walked towards Orochimaru and another man. That man had glasses on and his hair was gray that was tight back into a ponytail. When Naruto was walking towards Orochimaru, he was kind of limping because of his wound. Naruto saw Orochimaru start to touch Hinata's body and he got furious. Orochimaru himself could have sworn he saw Naruto's eyes change to dark red with slits for a second.

Orochimaru had all of Naruto's attention now. Naruto ran towards Orochimaru with the knife in his hands. He let his anger consume all of him as he ran towards him with the intent to not just kill, but brutally kill. Naruto had forgotten about the other man with Hinata until he felt someone headlock him. The next thing he knew, there was a cold sharp metal on his throat and the last thing he saw was Hinata crying as he saw blood gushing out from him and darkness soon took over him.

* * *

'That'll happen if I rush in… thank god I took a little while to think about it!' thought Naruto.

Naruto quickly hides and look for weapons. Anything he can use will do. As Naruto crouched around in the darker side of the warehouse. He finds a metal bat on the ground and takes it. Naruto stayed in the darkness while looking intently at Orochimaru, the man with glasses, and Hinata.

"Kabuto," Naruto hears Orochimaru say to the man with glasses, "Do whatever you like with her before we ussse her for ranssssom."

"Yes, my lord," Kabuto said as he smirked.

Kabuto started to cut Hinata's shirt open with a knife, starting from the bottom of her shirt. Naruto stared angrily. Oh, he was making a mistake touching HIS Hinata oh so inappropriately!

"Screw it! If I die, I die. As long as my Hina is safe," Naruto whispered furiously to himself.

Naruto came out from his hiding spot with the bat and yelled, "Hey bastards!" everyone looked at him, even Hinata. Oh she was so relieved it was Naruto, "You all did something you'll regret! I am going to beat you all to a pulp, believe it! And I never go back on my words. Hinata, I will make sure you get out of here safely."

Orochimaru smirked, "My, my. If it issssn't Naruto. Men, attack Naruto. Go for the kill!"

Naruto stood there as he waited for the five men to get near him, "Don't underestimate me, bastard," Naruto said as he smirked.

As the five men ran towards him with their weapons, Naruto got the upper hand. His weapon, the bat, was longer than all of theirs. One of them ran towards Naruto with a knife and Naruto hit him in the head very hard that caused him to fall to the ground unconscious. Hinata just stared wide-eyed at how amazing her Naruto was.

Two ran in with their metal bars and swung at Naruto. Naruto was too busy dodging one so he didn't pay attention to the other and it hit his left side. Naruto stepped back and held his side. He was getting furious! He ran towards them and hit one of them on the top of their head and it caused a dent. Naruto then swung it again but his left and hit the other on the left side of their head.

Naruto glared at the remaining two, "If you value your life, drop those weapons and go sit at that corner while the cops arrive," Naruto said.

The two men nodded and dropped their weapons then went to sit in the corner.

"Wimpsssss!" hissed Orochimaru.

Before Naruto walked towards Orochimaru and Kabuto, he picked up one of the knives and tucked it behind him by his pant's waist line. Kabuto was still next to Hinata and Naruto glared at him.

"Let her go now!" yelled Naruto.

"Never!" shouted Kabuto and Orochimaru.

Naruto starts to run towards Kabuto with the bat then Kabuto pulls out a gun and shot. The bullet hit Naruto on his left arm where the muscles are. Naruto kneeled on the ground, clutching his bleeding arm.

"MNarruphoooooo!" cried out Hinata through the tape blocking her mouth as tears ran down her face.

Kabuto walked towards Naruto and smirked. He pointed the gun towards Naruto's head but before Kabuto shot, he wanted to make sure Hinata saw this. Kabuto was a few feet away from Naruto and a far distance from Hinata. He turned around to face Hinata with his back towards Naruto. Naruto smirked, 'Wrong move,' he thought.

Naruto got up and took out the knife behind his back with his right hand and ran towards Kabuto. Before Kabuto got a chance to turn around, he was jabbed by the knife to his side. Naruto took out the knife and Kabuto trembled down to the floor and dropped the gun. Naruto then kicked the gun away and looked at Orochimaru, who was now in front of Hinata. Naruto would have picked up the gun, but he didn't know how to use it and he didn't want to hit Hinata.

"Give up, bastard. The cops are coming," said Naruto. As if on cue, sirens could be heard far away.

Orochimaru took out a gun from behind his back and pointed it towards Naruto.

"Naruto, boy, don't fight me. Come to my side," said Orochimaru.

"Why would I want to take sides with YOU who took MY Hina and put her in danger?!"

"She didn't tell you?" asked Orochimaru as he smirked.

Naruto looked at Hinata and saw her tense, "Tell me what?" asked Naruto curiously.

"My, my, she didn't." said Orochimaru teasingly.

"Tell me what, you bastard?!" demanded Naruto.

Orochimaru looked at Hinata then at Naruto and laughed evilly, "She is a princess! She can NEVER marry a peasant like you!"

Naruto looked over at Hinata and saw her crying, "W-what?" asked Naruto.

"She, my boy, is the heiress and princess to a kingdom named Byakugan!" shouted Orochimaru, "Join my side, Naruto! We can be rich!"

'She is… the heiress to Byakugan…' thought Naruto. Those three words ran through his head 'heiress to Byakugan.' Suddenly, Naruto got really mad.

"You… you bastard!" Naruto yelled as he ran to Orochimaru, "You kidnapped her for your own selfish reasons!" as Naruto said that, Hinata looked up in surprise.

'I-is he not mad at me? Or is he going to be after he saves me?' thought Hinata.

Orochimaru panicked and shot the gun, but Naruto was already in front of him with the knife to his heart. Unfortunately though, when Orochimaru shot the gun it hit Naruto's left side of the stomach.

"MMNAARUUPHOOO!" cried out Hinata.

Naruto took out the knife and Orochimaru fell to the ground. After, Naruto drops the knife and clutches his wound. He falls to his knees and looks at Hinata and then he smiles at her before darkness consumes him and he falls to the floor.

"Narutoooo!" shouted Jiraiya and Sasuke as they enter with the cops and see him on the ground.

They both ran towards Naruto and Hinata. Jiraiya lifts Naruto up and lightly slap his cheeks while Sasuke goes and unties Hinata. Hinata runs to Naruto and hugs him really tight while crying. She didn't care about the pool of blood on the ground, she wasn't disgusted by it. All she cared about was Naruto.

The paramedics immediately go to the injured people. Two went to Naruto and had to force Hinata away from him to get him onto the stretcher. When they took him into an ambulance, Jiraiya and Sasuke nodded for her to go with him and they'll take care of things here. Hinata nodded and silently thanked them as she ran to the paramedics and asked if she could go with him.

"E-excuse me, can I ride with him?" asked Hinata.

The female paramedic looked at her, "What is your relationship with the man?"

"His girlfriend."

"Okay, get in. We're going to drive fast since he lost a lot of blood and he needs treatment asap."

Hinata nodded and hopped into the ambulance with Naruto. She cried as she held his hand.

'Please live, Naruto. You have to! I'm so sorry. It's all because of me. I'm useless. Maybe… maybe I should go away…' thought Hinata as she cried harder.

* * *

**A/N: Review :)) and I guess this chapter wasnt as long as I thought, lol.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...**

* * *

Ch.15

"Excuse me, sirs," asked a male cop to Sasuke and Jiraiya, "Can you tell me what happened here?"

"Yes," said Jiraiya, "My godson, who went to the hospital badly injured, came in here to save his girlfriend who was kidnapped."

"Is he the one who called us earlier?" asked the cop.

"Yes sir, he should be," answered Sasuke.

"Where is his girlfriend now?"

"She went into the ambulance with him," answered Jiraiya.

"Okay, thank you. We have a total of seven men. Two of them are arrested; four are unconscious and taken to the hospital. After they're released, they will be arrested. The last one, however, is dead. Don't worry, the man who went to the hospital won't be arrested. It will be put as self defense," said the cop, "Can I get his and his girlfriend's names?"

"Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuuga," answered Jiraiya.

"Do you know why they would capture Miss. Hyuuga?"

"No," answered Jiraiya and Sasuke.

"Okay, thank you for your time," said the cop as he left.

Jiraiya and Sasuke started to leave too. Jiraiya drove to the hospital and dropped off Sasuke.

"Where you going?" asked Sasuke.

"To get the best doctor," was Jiraiya's reply before he drove off.

Sasuke ran inside and asked where the ER was. When he got the information, he ran to the place and saw Hinata waiting outside crying. Sasuke went to her and hugged her.  
"I'm sorry, Sasuke. It's all my fault!" she yelled as she cried.

"No… no it's not. It's mine too, if I was just there a little earlier. I failed to protect him."

"No… It's all because of me!"

"Shhh, don't worry about that right now. Let's just pray for Naruto to make it."

Hinata nodded, "Is… is Neji and Sakura in here?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, "You should go see them for the time being. They're in rooms 64 and 65. I'll stay here…"

"Okay… Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you… for everything."

As Hinata was walking to the rooms, two cops came and stopped her.

"Excuse me, are you Hinata Hyuuga?" asked the female cop.

"Y-yes."

"We have a few questions. Do you mind?" asked the male cop.

"No."

"Okay, how about we go sit down and get a cup of coffee?" asked the female. Hinata nodded and they all left to go to the cafeteria.

They sat down for a while until their drinks came. Hinata took a sip and then the questions came.

"Do you know the people who kidnapped you?" asked the male.

"No, but I do know one," answered Hinata.

"Who?" asked the male as he started to write into his small notebook.

"Orochimaru. He was our substitute teacher for one week."

Both officers nodded, "Now do you know why he might want to kidnap you?" asked the female.

"Yes," Hinata nodded.

"Why?"

"Because… because I'm a princess…"

"No," snorted the female, "I'm serious here-"

"So am I!" cutted in Hinata, "I am princess of kingdom Byakugan."

"S-so… what is your highness doing here?" asked the male while the female was speechless.

"Because… I ran away to here because of an arranged marriage I didn't want… I'll be going back home though, in a couple of days. I don't want to cause too much trouble, especially for him…"

The male nodded as he wrote into his notebook, "Okay, thank you for your time. When you leave, be sure to tell us. We will have escorts with you."

Hinata nodded and got up. With one last goodbye, she went to find Neji and Sakura's room.

* * *

"We can't save him! He's losing too much blood!"

"We have to! We're doctors, our jobs are to save people!"

Suddenly, the door opened and in came a woman with long blond hair tied into two pony tails.

"Move aside, idiots!" she yelled out.

"M-master Tsunade?! What are you doing here?" both of them sputtered out at the same time.

**Earlier-**

Jiraiya drove off to an oh too familiar home. He immediately got out of his car and went to bang on the door. When the door opened, it revealed Shizune.

"Shizune, get Tsunade now!" yelled Jiraiya.

Shizune went off to get Tsunade. When she came back with her, Tsunade was half drunk carrying a sake bottle.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya shook his head, "How many times do I tell you to stop drinking?"

"Jir-jiraiya? What *hic* are you doing here? Don't you have work?" asked Tsunade.

"Tsunade, hunny, we need you at the hospital as soon as possible."

"*hic* why?! It's my *hic* vacation!" answered Tsunade. **(A/N: She is a principal and doctor)**

"I know. But I really need you… our godson needs you…" replied Jiraiya as he went to hold her hand.

"G-godson?"

"Yes, hunny. You've became a godparent since we've been married."

"W-who is he? Why didn't you ever tell me?!" asked an angered Tsunade.

"You've already met him. His name is Naruto."

"Naruto? That orphan boy?"

"He's not an orphan… He is actually a prince. He had to lie to protect his identity."

"W-what?" asked both Shizune and Tsunade.

"You heard me!" said Jiraiya as Tsunade walks out of their house.

"Where you going?" asked Jiraiya.

"To save my godson! Now come on and take me there you pervert!"

Jiraiya smiled as he ran to catch up with her and whispered in her ear, "But I'm your pervert."

**Now-**

Tsunade smiled and put on her gloves, "To save my godson. Now move aside!" she yelled.

Hours later of nonstop working, Tsunade finally was able to stable Naruto. When she went outside to tell the news, she saw Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and Jiraiya waiting impatiently.

"Well?" asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade frowned and everyone got sad, "It took so long," then she smiled, "But he is now stable. He is in a short coma until his body gets used to the blood we gave him."

Everyone sighed in relief, so did Tsunade. She then looked at Jiraiya and gave him the 'we need to talk' look. Jiraiya understood and left to his car. Tsunade followed afterwards.

"I'm so glad he is okay," said Hinata as she wiped a few tears from her face.

* * *

When Tsunade and Jiraiya got inside his car, Tsunade looked at him.

"So, do they know?" she asked.

"No, only Sasuke. Sasuke is his body guard."

"But they're just kids!" she shouted out.

"Don't underestimate them, hunny. They're a lot stronger than they look. Naruto… he took out all the kidnappers by himself," said Jiraiya as he felt guilty, "I should have been there sooner! I could have helped him!"

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya worriedly, "I guess they are pretty strong, huh hun?"

"Yeah…"

"It's okay," said Tsunade as she held his hand, "atleast he is fine now. He should wake up in a few days, maybe a week the most."

"Yeah, I'm going to contact his parents now. Do you want to meet them?" asked Jiraiya.

"Sure," Tsunade smiled, "I would love to."

"I will take you when I go back one day."

"I would look forward to it."

* * *

Everyday after they found out Naruto was okay, Hinata has been going back to check on him and she always stayed until visiting hours were over. He hasn't woken up yet at it has been four days. She was going to go back home tomorrow… She has already told the police and two will escort her and Sakura. Her private plane was going to take off at six in the morning. Today was the last time she will see Naruto… forever…

"Naruto…" said Hinata as she cried, "I… just want to… let you know… I love you, Naruto. You… have… my heart. I'll miss you… I'm going away tomorrow… going back home… I don't know if I'll ever see you again. Goodbye… I hope… you find someone… who will love you… as much as I do," she said in between sobs.

Hinata left his room slowly while looking over her shoulder at him to see if he would wake up. Finally, she made it to the door while crying. Hinata walked all the way back to the apartments and started packing with Sakura. Sakura got released from the hospital three days ago and Neji got released yesterday.

While Sakura and Hinata were packing, Sakura saw Hinata's sad expression.

"I know. I'll be sad too that I wont see Sasuke no more… or the friends we made," said Sakura.

"Yeah… you should go say goodbye right now…" said Hinata, "I'll pack the rest. There's only a little left."

"You sure?" asked Sakura. Hinata nodded and Sakura smiled sadly, "Thank you, Princess."

Sakura left and Hinata started to continue packing. She packed for a while until there was nothing left to pack. Neji came in the room later to check on her. He saw her sitting and leaning against the bed.

"You okay?" he asked as he went to sit beside her. He had to slowly sit down because of his wound.

Hinata wiped her eyes and looked up at him, "Yeah," she said as she tried to smile.

Neji frowned, "Doesn't look like it."

"It's just… I didn't get to say goodbye to Naruto like how I wanted to…"

"If you want, when Naruto gets discharged, I'll talk to him for you."

"I would love that… It's getting late now, is Sakura back? If not go get her. We need to rest if we're leaving early."

Neji left and went to look for Sakura. He went to Sasuke and Naruto's place. When he knocked, Sasuke opened the door.

"Hey, is Sakura still here?" asked Neji.

Sasuke nodded and opened the door to reveal a crying Sakura on the couch. Sakura wiped her tears and walked to the door. She hugged Sasuke one last time and kissed him deeply.

"I'll miss you… Sasuke. I love you," said Sakura.

"I'll miss you too. I love you, Sakura… very much…"

Neji looked at the couple and felt sad for them… He knows it will be a heartbreaking moment to be separated from your love. Neji felt sad thinking about it; he doesn't ever want to know how it feels to be separated from Tenten. Sadly, Neji had to break their moment.

"ahem, sorry to break this moment but Hinata said that if you're going to leave early you should go rest now…"

Sakura looked at him, "Thank you, Neji." Neji nodded and walked back to his apartment. "Goodbye, Sasuke."

"Goodbye, my love."

Sakura walked back to the apartment sadly. When she went inside, she was greeted with a bear hug from Hinata.

"P-princess Hinata?"

"I'm going to miss it here."

Sakura hugged her back just as tight, "Me too."

The next morning, Hinata and Sakura woke up at five. They got ready until five thirty then waited for their escorts to pick them up. When their escorts came, it was five fourty. Neji went to the living room and walked Hinata and Sakura to the car.

"I'm sorry I can't send you off at the airport," said Neji as they reached the car.

"It's okay… atleast you sent us off here," said Hinata as she hugged her cousin.

Sakura looked over to where Naruto and Sasuke's apartment's direction to see if Sasuke would come. Sadly, when the escorts told them it was time, he didn't come. Hinata went into the car first then Sakura. When she was going to close the door, a raven haired man ran towards the car yelling "Sakura!"

"S-sasuke!" yelled out Sakura as she got out of the car and ran towards him.

"Sorry I'm late," said Sasuke as he hugged her.

Sakura snuggled closer, "Better late than never."

"I'll miss you, and I'll never forget you."

"Me too."

"Where you going anyways?" asked Sasuke as he broke their embrace.

"Somewhere far away. You probably wouldn't know where it is…"

"Oh…-"

"Time to go!" yelled one of the escorts, cutting Sasuke off.

"Sorry, got to go!" yelled Sakura as she ran towards the car, "I love you!" she said as she got into the car and closed the door.

Sasuke smiled sadly, "I love you too…" he whispered.

* * *

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto as his eyes shot open.

* * *

**A/N: Review C; lol cliffhanger? ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Ch.16

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto as his eyes shot open.

He sat up slowly and looked to his left to see a glass of. He grabbed it and chugged it down. Damn he was so thirsty. He looked around for the source of his happiness: Hinata. Sadly, he didn't see her. He tried to get out of bed but a nursed came into his room.

The nurse looked at him and smiled, "You're awake, cute hero!" she said flirtatiously.

"Yeah," whispered Naruto, "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Hinata… long midnight blue hair, lavender eyes," replied Naruto.

"Oh her? Umm… yesterday I happen to come in here and she didn't notice me. She said something about going away forever," replied the nurse as she went to sit on his bed, "You don't need her… I'll offer you something more."

"No, you can't…" whispered Naruto so only he can hear, "Can I use the phone?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back with it."

The nurse left and a few seconds later, she came back with his phone. Naruto took the phone and thanked her. He waited for her to leave, but she just kept sitting on his bed looking at him.

"Can I get some time alone?" groaned Naruto.

"Sure cutie. Don't miss me too much when I'm gone," she said as she left out.

"Don't worry! I wont!" yelled out Naruto.

Naruto took his phone and dialed Sasuke's number. Naruto waited a few seconds until Sasuke answered.

"Naruto?! Are you up?!" asked Sasuke excitedly.

"Yes, Sasuke-"

"I'll be right there with Jiraiya! Wait for us!"

"Sas-"

Sasuke hung up and left a dumbfounded Naruto. Naruto wanted to know about Hinata! Naruto waited impatiently until Sasuke, Jiraiya, and Tsunade came, which was half an hour. 'Wait… Tsunade?'

"Naruto! I'm so glad you're up! I'm sorry I failed to protect you!" shouted Sasuke as he ran to Naruto's side.

"Naruto! You idiot! You could have gotten killed!" shouted Jiraiya.

Naruto scratched his head, "Umm, sorry? And its okay Sasuke."

"You're lucky your godmother saved you." Said Jiraiya.

"I-I have a godmother? Ero-sennin… you're married?!"

"Yup," said Tsunade, "Hello there, godson. I see you lied to get into school…"

"S-sorry… wait, you're a principal, a doctor, AND MY GODMOTHER?!" he shouted the last part.

"Yeah, it's tuff, but I can deal with it. Yes, I'm your godmother."

"Awesome," said an amazed Naruto, "Where's Hinata and Sakura?"

Sasuke had a saddened look. Naruto just looked at Sasuke worriedly.

"Sasuke? Where are they?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?!" yelled Naruto.

"They left this morning. They wont tell me where…"

Naruto started to try to get up but was harshly laid back down by Tsunade.

"Nu uh! Take one foot on the ground and you will be more hurt than this!" she yelled, "You better stay there until you are discharged. It'll take a couple of days."

"A COUPLE OF DAYS?!" shouted Naruto.

"Shut up, Naruto! Just try to stay put so you can heal."

"B-but-"

"NO BUTS!"

Naruto groaned, "fine!"

* * *

Hours later, Hinata and Sakura were back in Byakugan. She and Sakura immediatlely went home and when they got there, they were immediately questioned by her father.

"Hinata!" yelled Haishi, "Where the heck were you?! Do you know how worried we were?!" Hinata's mom nodded in agreement.

"S-sorry mom and dad…"

"Go put your stuff away right now and when you two come down, be ready to face some questions!" yelled Haishi.

When Hinata and Sakura were going to pick up their stuff, Kazuki and Haishi hugged them.

"Don't ever do something like that again," said Kazuki while wiping a few tears.

When Hinata and Sakura went upstairs, Haishi grabbed the phone. He immediately dialed Minato's number.

"Hello?" answered Minato.

"Minato! Great news!" shouted Haishi.

"Yes?"

"Our daughter came back!"

"That is great! I'm happy for you!"

"What about your son?"

"Well, he isn't doing quite well… Jiraiya called and told us he was in Konoha. He also said Naruto was badly injured and in the hospital…"

"Oh my!" gasped Haishi, "That's terrible! What happened?!"

"He won't say in details, but he just said that Naruto went to go save someone," sighed Minato.

"Is he coming back?"

"Jiraiya said give it a couple of weeks, if he doesn't then I will go there personally and drag him back!"

Hinata and Sakura came back down the stairs. Haishi saw them and he smiled. He was happy they were back safe and sound but felt terrible for Minato and Kushina.

"Minato, I got to go. Need to go question the girls."

"Yeah, have fun. Goodbye."

With that, they both hung up. Haishi went to his daughter and her bodyguard who were both sitting on the couch with his wife.

"Hinata… DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" shouted Haishi. Hinata and Sakura nodded, slighty afraid.

"Do you know you almost gave us a heart attack?!" asked her mother.

"And about the prince of Kyuubi-" said Haishi but was cut off by Hinata.

"Don't worry, dad… I'll marry him," stated Hinata sadly. 'It'll be better this way… Even if my heart is already taken, I have to do this… If I go back to Naruto, who knows what'll happen to him. I love him too much to let him get hurt because I'm royal.'

"W-what?" asked Haishi and Kazuki.

"I said I'll marry him."

"That's great news! But there's a problem…" said Haishi.

"What?" all the girls said in unison.

"He's not back. He ran away too, and his father told me a while ago that he was badly injured and in the hospital."

Kazuki gasped, "What? H-how? Why?"

"He went to save someone," said Haishi.

Hinata felt sad. When her father said that, she immediately thought of her love, Naruto. Oh how she regretted leaving his side. She missed him dearly. She wanted to know if he was up yet… She wanted to see his smile, hear his laugh, see his one of a kind beautiful blue eyes. Uknown to her, she let some tears slip unintentionally.

"Baby, are you okay?" asked her mother worriedly. Sakura understood how she felt so she hugged her.

"Thank you, Sakura," Hinata whispered so only Sakura can hear, "I'm okay, mom," she said to her mother as she wiped her tears.

* * *

A couple of days later, Naruto was discharged. He had an orange cast on his arm and his wound on his stomach still hurted. If he did anything rough, it'll reopen. Naruto immediately went home with Sasuke and Jiraiya. Naruto went to his room, got out his backpack, and started packing. Naruto thought about it for a second, and then unpacked. He went to Sasuke and asked how much money he still had. Together, they had $7000.00.

"Let's pay some money ahead," said Naruto.

"Why?"

"We're leaving here. We are going back home, and when we get to Kyuubi I am going to send money to buy this place."

"Why?"

"Because I like it here…"

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Hmm… okay."

Naruto and Sasuke left to the landlord. They told him Naruto was a prince and he wanted to buy the apartment they had. The landlord was shocked and nodded. They gave him some money first to pay ahead on a few months. Naruto and Sasuke walked to Neji's and knocked.

"Hello, I see you are finally discharged, Naruto," said Neji as he let them in.

"Yup!" shouted Naruto with thumbs up.

"Listen… I promised Hinata I'll talk with yo-"

Naruto raised his hand up, "No need. I know, she is a princess."

Sasuke was shocked, "W-what?!"

"Neji," said Naruto, "Be sure to come to our wedding! I'll invite you and everyone of our friends!" he said as he grinned.

"W-what?!" said both Neji and Sasuke.

"I am Prince Naruto Namikaze of Kyuubi. I was to marry the princess of Byakugan,"

"So you're saying…"

"Yes. Hinata is to be married to me but we both ran away from it and fell in love, uknown to the both of us about eachother's high status and true identity."

"Wow… what a love story to tell," said Neji.

"Yes… Now we're going back home, be sure to keep watch on our apartment when we're gone," said Naruto.

Neji smiled, "Sure… And Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… for making Lady Hinata happy."

"I'd do it anyday," Naruto said as he and Sasuke left.

* * *

**A/N: Review :) TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GOOOOOOOOOOO~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating faster like before. Been busy with school. Just barely the first week and I already had alot of homework. Mostly from Art class and I cant even draw D; *sigh.**

**Coolestbee: No, they're the children of the govenor in Suna.**

* * *

Ch.17

Naruto and Sasuke headed on the plane that night. They arrived into Kyuubi the next morning and were greeted by many, many fangirls in the airport. Oh how Naruto didn't miss this. All of them combined can't compare to his Hinata.

They went home and were greeted by a worried Kushina and Minato. Kushina ran up and hugged her son.

"Kitsune! I heard you were hurt! Are you okay?!"

"M-mom, if you keep hugging me you'll kill me by suffocation, break my cast, and reopen my wound!" shouted a squirming Naruto.

Kushina let go of her son and Minato looked at him angrily, "Naruto!" he shouted, "I'm very angry at you! One, because you ran away and two because YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CHANGED MY SHAMPOO!" he yelled out the last part, "NOW GO SHOWER AND GET READY! COME DOWN WHEN YOU ARE DONE, WE'RE GOING TO TALK!" he shouted. Naruto nodded and ran into his house while clutching his wound. Sasuke was about to follow but was stopped by Minato, "AND YOU!" he shouted, "Thank you, for going with him."

Sasuke was shocked, but he immediately was filled with guilt, "But my lord, I let him get hurt."

Minato smiled, "I told you to stop calling me that. We're like a family, Sasuke. Anyways, you still went with him and tried to save him so thank you. No one can get into that thick skull of his."

Sasuke smiled sadly as he thought about his mother, father, and older brother who all died in a car accident by a drunken truck driver. He thanked Minato then Minato and Kushina gave him another hug. After the hug, Sasuke walked inside first. After a while, Minato and Kushina went inside hand in hand. They were oh so glad their son and Sasuke was back! Kushina smiled happily as she kissed her husband. They both went to the couch and sat while they waited for their son. Twenty minutes later, a masculine scream was heard all inside the castle.

Minato smirked evilly as he saw his son run down the stairs with his black robes on.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted Naruto.

"Watch your language, Naruto," said Kushina as she laughed.

"W-WHAT?! YOU DID THIS HUH, DAD?" he shouted as he pointed to his pink hair.

"Payback, my boy," Minato smirked, "Now go get dressed. We need to talk!"

Naruto groaned as he went upstairs. 'Paybacks a b*tch,' he thought as he went into his room.

He came back down ten minutes later and sat grumpily. His pink hair was getting annoying!

"Naruto… we wanted to discuss about your marriage with the heiress of Byakugan," Naruto immediately perked up and listened to his mother talk, "Your father and I came to the conclusion that you will not have to marry her like you wish-"

"No!" shouted Naruto, "I want to marry her! Make it as soon as possible!"

Minato raised an eyebrow, "Oh, then I shall call right now for them to come," he smirked.

"N-no! Call when… you know… this stupid pink is out of my hair…"

"Sure, Kitsune. What made you change your mind though?" asked Minato.

"It's a secret," Naruto said as he got up and went back upstairs.

A week later, Naruto's pink hair was gone. It was night time when Minato got his phone and was about to dial Haishi's number, but was stopped by Naruto's hand.

"Dad, before you call I want you to tell them to bring Sakura too," said Naruto.

"Why?" asked his father with an eyebrow raised.

"It'll make someone here really happy," he said as he looked at the gloomy Sasuke.

Minato was still confused but shrugged, "I guess then."

He dialed Haishi's number and Haishi picked up.

"Hello?" said Haishi.

"Yo, Haishi. I have good news."

"Did your son come back?"

"Yes. Last week, in fact. Sorry I never contacted you, but I had my reasons…"

"And it is?"

"My son told me not to because I changed his shampoo with pink hair dye," Minato whispered while on the other line, Haishi laughed really loud.

"So… why'd… you… call?" asked Haishi in between laughs.

"I wanted you to come over tomorrow and talk about our children's marriage."

"Fantastic! We'll come! We will probably be there at… maybe late evening."

"Great! You guys can stay the night again!" said Minato excitedly, "Oh, my son had a request."

"I know! And what is it?"

"He wanted you to bring a girl named Sakura too…"

"Sakura? Why her?"

"Not sure… but bring her, we'll find out tomorrow."

"Sure thing! See you tomorrow! I have to go; my family and I are going to video chat with Hanabi right now. She'll be coming home next week to visit for a while."

"Sure thing, wait where did she go again?"

"She went to study abroad in the United States."

"Wow, she sure is lucky to not be born first." **(A/N: First borns are always heirs. Minato, Haishi, Kushina, and Kazuki were all first borns so they couldn't go study abroad. So are Hinata and Naruto.)**

"Yeah… oh well though," said Haishi. In the background you could hear Kazuki yelling at Haishi to hurry up, "Sorry, Minato. I got to really go, bye!"

Haishi hung up and left a chuckling Minato. 'Wives can be so scary sometimes, but at the same time very cute. Like my queen, Kushina.' Thought Minato as he smiled.

Kushina came from behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" asked Kushina as she kissed his back.

"Nothing, nothing. C'mon, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow be sure to tell the cooks to cook a lot of food. Haishi and his family are coming over!" Minato said excitedly, "They're going to come like in the evening, so be sure to have two to three rooms made for them," said Minato as he led Kushina to their room, "Oh, I almost forgot! I need to ask someone to go but some more games!"

Kushina shook her head, "Those two act so childish together," she whispered.

"Kushina?" asked Minato.

"Yes, Minato?"

"I love you, my lovely queen," he said as he kissed her.

Kushina smiled, "I love you too, my childish husband."

"Let's sleep now," said Minato as he carried her bridal style to their bed and laid her down.

Minato got next to her and cuddled with her. Soon after, they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Sasuke," whispered Naruto as he lightly knocked on Sasuke's door.

Sasuke opened it and looked at Naruto, "What?" he asked.

"Shh, whisper…"

"What?" whispered Sasuke.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow, but you have to stay outside during the evening to see it."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll love it so much. Be sure to dress nice too. That's all, bye," said Naruto as he left to his room.

Sasuke stood at the door for a long time then he shrugged and closed the door. He climbed on his bed and went to sleep.

The next day, everyone was dressed formally. They just got a call from Haishi saying they were ten minutes away. Naruto was nervous! He was going to see his Hinata again after almost two weeks. 'Sasuke is going to be so happy' thought Naruto, 'Sakura is coming too… Hinata, oh how I miss her.'

Sasuke was waiting outside like Naruto asked. He was in the garden amiring the flowers.

Naruto got up from his seat and left upstairs, "Dad, tell the princess and her bodyguard to come get me in my studies room when they come," said Naruto as he walked upstairs.

"Sure thing."

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Kushina went to open it and was trapped into a bear hug from Kazuki. 'Déjà vu,' thought Kushina.

"Hello Kazuki," she said as she hugged her back, "Hello everyone. Come in."

"Kushi! Glad to be here again," said Kazuki as she and her family took a seat on the couch.

Kushina sat down next to Minato and held his hand.

'Wow… he looks like Naruto…' thought Hinata sadly as she looked at Minato.

Minato looked at her and noticed her gaze. He then saw her look around, possibly for Naruto.

"Our son said for you and your bodyguard to go get him in his studies when you came. His study is the fourth floor, the second room to the right," said Minato as he smiled at her.

"Th-thank you…" said Hinata as he took Sakura's arm.

Sakura and Hinata walked up the stairs in silence. After the got to the second floor, Sakura looked at Hinata.

"Doesn't he look like Naruto?" she whispered.

Hinata wiped a tear that fell, "Yeah, very much."

"Do you miss him?"

Hinata stopped and nodded. She wiped a few more tears, sucked in her breath, let it out, and then she continued walking while still holding onto Sakura.

When they got to the fourth floor, they went to the second room to the right. Hinata knocked and she didn't hear anything until a few seconds later when she heard shuffling on the other side.

"Come in," said a muffled voice.

Hinata opened the door and went in, followed by Sakura. The room had a big desk facing the door. Behind the desk was a leather black chair. The room also had a bed, possibly for naps. Hinata looked but didn't see the prince… or anyone as a matter of fact.

She then heard the door closed and she was tackled to the ground by a muscular body and strong arms, but one was hard while the other was soft. It felt so familiar…

"H-hinata?!" screamed Sakura as she tried to get the figure off her.

The figure chuckled and stood up with Hinata. It wiped it's face then grinned a familiar grin.

"Hinata, I've missed you so much," said a very familiar voice.

"N-naruto?"

"Yes, my love. It's me," said Naruto as he held Hinata tighter.

Hinata turned around and hugged him back. She then leaned up and captured him into a sweet kiss. After about two minutes of kissing, Sakura coughed. Hinata looked at Sakura then at Naruto. She then saw his arm in a cast.

"S-sorry," said Hinata as she smiled shyly and let go of Naruto.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" asked Sakura curiously. Hinata nodded in agreement and went to stand next to Sakura.

Naruto smiled childishly, "Well, I wanted to tell you guys some great news in person!"

"W-what is it? And why are you here? Is there another person in here?" asked Hinata.

"Nope, when I came in here it was just me. I'm here because I wanted to tell you some news," he said as he went to hold Hinata's hand with his uncasted arm and stood in front of her, "I'm getting married!"

"What?!" shouted Sakura.

"W-what?" whispered Hinata with a saddened face. 'I should be happy for him… atleast he will be happy… I'm getting married too, Naruto. I'm sorry,' thought Hinata.

"I'm happy for you…" said Hinata as she tried to smile.

"To who?!" asked Sakura.

"To-"

"Prince," said a servant as she went into his room, "Your father and his guests ask for your presence."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you, you may go. Tell them I'll be there shortly with the others." The servant nodded and left.

"Anyways," said Naruto as he looked at Sakura and Hinata's confused faces, "I'm getting married to the princess of Byakugan."

"Y-y-y-y-your t-the prince o-of K-k-kyuubi?!" asked Hinata.

"Yeah," said Naruto.

After he answered, Hinata fainted. Naruto caught her just in time before she hit the ground. Naruto took her to the bed and laid her down. He then looked at Sakura, who was still in the same position she was before. Naruto smirked and walked up to her.

"Sakura," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura flinched, "You're the prince of Kyuubi?!" she asked, she just wanted to make sure she heard correctly.

"Yes, and I am to marry the princess of Byakugan."

"S-so-"

"Sakura," said Naruto as he walked in front of her to face her, "You know there is someone here that you would love to see. He would love to see you too. He has been sad since the day you left."

"S-sasuke?" asked Sakura with tears in her eyes.

Naruto nodded and grinned, "Out in the back, at the garden. Go down to the first floor, turn to your right and exit through the door at the end of the room. When you're outside, turn to your left and keep walking until you see a swing. He should be around there."

Sakura nodded, thanked him, and then ran off. Naruto chuckled at Sakura's excitement to see Sasuke, but then again, he was excited to see Hinata. Naruto turned at looked at his sleeping beauty on the bed. He went to sit on the bed next to her and moved a strand of hair from her face. His action made Hinata stir.

"You're awake now. C'mon, our parents are waiting for us down on the first floor."

"N-naruto?"

"Yes?"

"T-that wasn't a dream?"

"No, it was not."

Hinata suddenly hugged him tight, "I'm glad… I'm so happy, Naruto. I get to marry the one I love."

"I'm happy too, Hinata. I get to marry the one I love. I'm so glad I ran away from here and fell in love with the girl who was supposed to be married to me," said Naruto as he kissed her.

"I'm glad I ran away too."

"C'mon, our parents are waiting. We are going to tell one hell of a love story, you know?" said Naruto as he and Hinata started walking out hand in hand.

"I know."

* * *

Sakura ran as directed from Naruto. When she was finally outside, she followed his directions and ran left. She finally saw the swing and then she saw Sasuke. He was standing up admiring the sky with his hands on the back of his head. Sakura smiled with tears sliding down her face. She ran to him, not caring about her legs that were feeling like noodles, and when she finally got to him she hugged him tight from behind.

Sasuke was confused. Who was this person hugging him? He tried to make her let go, but she just kept hugging tighter.

"Sasuke… I've missed you so much," said Sakura.

Sasuke was shocked. Of course he was very happy, but how? How did Sakura get here? Wait… Naruto must have done this! He made a mental note to thank Naruto later.

Sakura finally let him loose, just enough for Sasuke to turn around. Sasuke hugged her and smiled.

"I've missed you too, Sakura."

"I'm sorry…" she said as she cried into his chest.

"For what?"

"For not telling you where I was going, or who I was, or who Hinata was."

Sasuke smiled, "It's okay. I know where you are now. And I should be sorry too then, since I've kept the identity of Naruto and me a secret."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata finally made it to the living room. When they entered, their parents' eyes were on them with curiousity. Then it hit the both of them… they were still holding hands. They both blushed and let go to sit at their parents' side.

"So…" said Minato, "Naruto, she will be your wife," he said as he pointed at Hinata.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, dad," whispered Naruto.

"And Hinata, he will be your husband," said Haishi.

"So…" said Kushina, "It looks like you've met before. You know, since you guys came in here hand in hand," she finished with a wink.

"Yeah," said Kazuki, "Have you guys met?"

Naruto looked at Hinata at the same time she looked at him. They both smiled at eachother and nodded. Naruto stood at and went to sit by Hinata and hugged her.

"I don't just know her, I love her. Yes, we've met," said Naruto as he kissed her cheek.

All the adults were shocked and confused.

"E-explain," demanded everyone at the same time.

Naruto looked at Hinata, "I'll start," he said and Hinata nodded, "Well, I ran away a couple months ago. Why? Because I didn't want to marry someone I didn't know or love. So I ran away with Sasuke to Konoha."

"I ran away too with Sakura for the same reasons to… Konoha," said Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata finished telling their story an hour later. Of course, they kept that little incident with Orochimaru a secret.

Haishi looked at Naruto with an eyebrow raised, "So tell us how you got your injuries," he demanded.

"Yes, Kitsune. Tell us! You know how worried we were when we got the phone call from Jiraiya?!" said Kushina.

"E-eh… Do I have to?" asked Naruto.

"Yes!" all the adults demanded. Naruto and Hinata gulped.

"Well it was nothing, really. Just did a few things and got a few injuries."

'A few injuries?!' thought Hinata as she hugged him tighter, 'you could have died.'

"That's not what I heard, Kitsune," said Minato, "Now you better tell us or else."

Naruto gulped when he heard 'or else.' The last time he heard that, he was eleven and he had no ramen for a whole month. It was torture.

"That's all, really," said Naruto trying to sound convincing.

"Naruto, don't you trust us?" asked Kushina, "Don't you know how worried we all were?" she started to tear up, "Jiraiya told us… you lost a lot of blood… and you could have died…"

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She let a few tears drop before saying, "It's my fault."

Everyone was shocked, even Naruto. Naruto nudged her to keep quiet, but she kept going.

"It's my entire fault that Naruto almost died. He got hurt trying to save me from-"

"It's not your fault," Naruto cutted in, "I did this by choice. I love Hinata, I'd do anything for her even if it costs me my life. I went to save her, alright."

"What happened, Hinata?!" asked Kazuki.

"A horrible thing," said Hinata.

"It was nothing-" Naruto was cut off by Hinata.

"That's because you weren't the one watching your love being hurt! You know how scared I was, Naruto?! I was so scared…" she started to cry, "I thought I'd never see you again. It was all my fault."

"I told you, it's not your fault," he said as he kissed her.

"What happened?" asked Kushina.

Naruto sighed, "She got kidnapped. I went to save her. That's all, no big deal. They got arrested and hurt badly."

"Son," said Minato, "You're such a hero!" he grinned while Haishi nodded in agreement. Naruto grinned at his dad.

All the males got a hit in the head from their partners.

"That's not something to laugh about! He could have died!" they all yelled.

Naruto rubbed his head. He made a mental note to never get Hinata mad. Haishi and Minato chuckled when they looked at Naruto rubbing his head, while both rubbing their own. Boy, he has a lot more to learn about wives.

"Anyways," said Kushina, "When do you want your wedding?"

"As soon as possible!" said both Hinata and Naruto.

"Okay… How about in two weeks?" asked Kazuki.

"Two weeks is fine. It's long though…" said Naruto.

"Oh well, we still need a lot to do so that is actually pretty fast. Now what about guests?" asked Kazuki.

"All the other royal or powerful families are coming for sure," said Minato.

Naruto nodded, "Sure, but I want to invite some others too."

"That's fine," said Kushina, "Your wedding will be big so it will fit many."

"Thank you," said both Naruto and Hinata.

"Now that we're done with catching up," said Minato, "Want to go to the game room?"

Haishi smiled, "Of course!"

Haishi and Minato stood up and walked to the game room. Naruto and Hinata looked at their dads and sweat dropped. Kushina and Kazuki looked at their kids and laughed.

"They're always like that together," said Kushina.

"Yeah, we all known eachother for so long," said Kazuki.

Kushina and Kazuki got up to follow their husbands while Naruto and Hinata tood up and walked to the back.

Naruto held Hinata's hand as they walked around the garden.

"This reminds me of our date at the park," said Naruto.

"It does," said Hinata as she smiled, "I've never felt so happy before. Thank you, Naruto."

"Hey, hey," said Naruto, "I'd make you happy anyday. And besides, you're the happiest right now so far. I'll make sure to make you even happier in the future!"

Hinata smiled and hugged him, "I'm always happy, if I'm with you," she then kissed him.

Their kiss was interrupted by a cough. They turned and saw a smirking Sasuke and a squealing Sakura.

"Hey," said Naruto, "Liked your surprise, Sasuke?"

"Like it?" said Sasuke as he held Sakura closer to him, "I love it."

They all hung out outside for a while. They talked about what they did the time they were apart. When Naruto and Hinata came outside, it was barely sunset. Now it was dark so they all went inside. They all went into Naruto's personal game room and hung out. They watched some movies and soon later they fell asleep while cuddling with their partners.

The adults went to check up on the kids and saw them. They all smiled and Kushina took a picture of the two couples. After a while of looking, they all left and went to their own rooms to end the night.

* * *

**A/N: Review :))) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: FINAL CHAPTER :D **

**Just re-wrote this chapter a bit... :)**

* * *

Ch.18: Husband and Wife.

Naruto and Hinata went to Konoha with Minato and Kushina. They were going to give out the invites to people they knew. Naruto took them to his apartment to stay in and also to buy it. He bought the apartment from the manager and the manager was still speechless. He was happy that he even got to talk with a royal, especially a prince.

After a while of staying in the apartment, Naruto and Hinata decided to go visit Neji while Minato and Kushina were going to go look around. When they got to Neji's apartment, Neji was shocked. He thought he would never see them again. He smiled as he hugged Hinata.

"N-neji!" shouted Hinata as she squirmed in his grip.

Neji let her go and led them into his home, "Lady Hinata, I'm so happy I got to see my cousin again."

Hinata smiled, "Neji, we'd like to invite you to our wedding," Naruto grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Of course I'll come! I wouldnt miss it for the world!" shouted Neji as he smiled.

"Would you be one of my groomsmen?" asked Naruto.

Neji shook his head, "I would love to, but I want to keep my identity low. I don't want to return... I don't want to leave here... especially Tenten."

Naruto smiled, "I understand."

"Thank you for the offer though."

The three of them talked for a long time until dark. Before Hinata and Naruto left, Hinata gave him the invitation.

'Tomorrow... is going to change everything.' thought Hinata as she walked with Naruto.

The next day was a school day. Naruto and Hinata went to school, of course they had to persuade his parents to let them go. In the end, they got approved. Naruto smiled happily as he held Hinata's hand while walking to school with Neji.

When they got to the school, Naruto went into the office. He saw Tsunade and grinned.

"Granny Tsunade!" shouted Naruto as he entered her office.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead, "Naruto..." she said with an angry tone, "DONT CALL ME GRANNY!" she then went to hug him, "How have you been, idiot?!"

"Great!" Naruto said as he scratched his head with the uncasted arm.

Tsunade looked at his arm, "Come to the hospital later. I'll check your arm to see if it'll be good to take off."

"Okay. I hope it'll come off before two weeks!"

Tsunade looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Why?"

"My wedding! And you're invited! Everyone I know here is!"

"Congrats, kid!"

"Thanks, oh... I have people you would love to meet. Of course, they would love to meet my godmother too," Naruto said with a wink.

"Who?"

"My parents!"

"W-w-what?! They are here, now?!" she asked with complete nervousness.

"Yeah, I told them about you the other day. They really want to meet you, the woman who made Ero-sennin settle down and the one who saved me."

Tsunade blushed a little, "Sure... when?"

"After I visit the hospital?"

"Okay. NOW GO TO CLASS! YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Tsunade.

Naruto nodded and ran off. When he got to class, Kakashi-sensei wasnt even there yet. Naruto smiled as he went to sit next to Hinata with their friends.

"Hey, guys!" shouted Naruto.

"Hey," replied all of them.

"How have you been? Are you okay?" asked Ino.

"Great. and Im fine."

"Where have you been? You too, Hinata," asked Kiba as he looked at the both of them.

"I'll tell you guys at lunch."

Everyone nodded as Kakashi came into class. The morning classes went by fast. Naruto asked all of his teachers to meet him at lunch too on the rooftops. He and Hinata were going to tell them all later.

Lunch came and everyone was there. Naruto held Hinata's hand as they walked to the rooftops.

"I want you ALL to come to my apartment at five. I have very important news, and you can't miss this! Even you teachers have to come. Trust me, you wont regret it," Naruto said as he handed the teachers a piece of paper with his address.

Jiraiya smirked as he already knew why and left. The rest of the teachers simply nodded and left. His friends stared at him.

"Is this going to be troublesome?" asked Shikamaru.

"Not at all, just come. Everyone, come," said Hinata with a shy smile.

The rest of the day went by quickly. First, Naruto went to check on his arm. Tsunade was amazed at how fast he healed, and it should be taken off in two days. After, they went to his apartment. Tsunade sat on the couch next to Minato and Kushina.

"So, you're Jiraiya's wife?" asked Kushina as she squealed, "You're so pretty! And you look so young!"

"Mom, she is the same age as Ero-sennin..."

"WHAT?! H-how?" asked Kushina as she went to inspect Tsunade.

"U-umm. Hello, I'm Tsunade Senju," said Tsunade with uneasiness.

Kushina smiled as she went to sit back down with Minato, "Hello, we are his parents," she held Minato's hand, "Also king and queen of Kyuubi."

"It's an honor to meet you," said Tsunade as she stood up to bow.

"No,no," said Minato, "It's an honor to meet you too."

They trio talked until five, when people started coming. Minato and Kushina went to go hide in the bedroom while Tsunade stayed on the couch. The first one to come was Jiraiya. We went and sat next to Tsunade with a smile on his face. By five thirty, everyone came.

Naruto smiled, "Welcome, everyone."

"Thank you all for coming," said Hinata.

Everyone looked at them intently as they waited for what they were going to say.

"So... this isn't going to be easy to say, but we need to tell you..." said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head, "You see, me and Hinata aren't your average teenagers. So are Sasuke and Sakura."

Everyone looked at them with confused faces.

"What do you mean?" asked Kurenai.

"Naruto and I come from far away places... I am princess and heiress of Byakugan," everyone's jaw dropped, except for Neji, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, "And Naruto is prince and heir of Kyuubi." everyone's jaw dropped even more, if possible.

Tenten recovered from her shock first, "What do you mean?" she asked as she looked at them with a curious face, "Why are you guys, such high statuses, doing here?"

"Well," said Naruto as he smiled nervously, "We ran away."

"It started with an arranged marriage..." said Hinata as she told them their story.

An hour later, she was done explaining. Everyone stared at them with shocked expressions.

Kakashi sighed, "Well, I'm not surprised."

Everyone looked at him with questioning looks. Kakashi sighed again as he opened a little red book.

"Well," said Kakashi as he looked in his book, "It was kind of obvious. Especially the first day of school. Also that you guys always had Sasuke and Sakura around."

"H-how do we know you're not lying?" asked Ino.

"I know who they really were," said Jiraiya as he stood up with his back to the hallway, "Well, who Naruto was."

"How do you know?" asked Temari.

"I am his godfather."

Everyone's eyes widened. Then their eyes were filled with awe as they looked at the two people who were standing behind him. One looked just like Naruto and he was handsome, while the other had beautiful long red hair and she was very beautiful.

Curious to what they were looking at, Jiraiya turned around. He was shocked to see Minato and Kushina behind him smiling.

"Yo," said Minato, "Long time to see, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya bowed down, "Nice to see you again, King and Queen."

"Jiraiya," said Kushina, "We're like family. You don't need to do that. Remember, you're also our son's godfather."

"K-k-king and q-queen?!" sputtered everyone.

"I'd like you all to meet my parents, the king and queen of Kyuubi," said Naruto.

"Hello everyone," said Minato.

Kushina smiled, "Hello, thank you all for taking care of my son and his fiance."

Everyone stood up and bowed.

"No need to do that," said Minato, "We're happy to meet my child's friends."

"Anyways," said Naruto, "I called you all here to invite you all to our wedding," he said as he held Hinata's hand.

Hinata smiled then let go of his hand. She went into the other room and came out with a box a minute later. She then got out envelopes from the box and handed one to everyone. Everyone opened it as they got it and gasped. It was a wedding invitation, but with it was also two passes. One was a long week stay in Kyuubi while the other was a long week stay in Byakugan. What was even better was that everything was paid for and they will each be given $2,000 to spend.

They all thanked them and bowed. They stayed to talk with the king and queen until nine, when all the adults left and Minato and Kushina went into their room.

They all went into the game room to talk. Naruto had asked Chouji, Shikamaru, and Gaara to be his groomsmen. They all nodded with a smile.

Hinata asked Ino and Temari to be her bridesmaid. They squealed as they hugged her and shouted "Yes!"

Everyone talked happily about the marriage until ten, when everyone left. Naruto went to shower in the hallway bathroom while Hinata took one in his bedroom's bathroom. When they both came out in pajamas, they smiled as they went to cuddle on the bed. Soon later, both of them fell asleep.

Two days later, Naruto got his cast taken off. He smiled as his left arm got to breathe again. Yesterday, they met the guy who Naruto took the bike from. He didnt come to Kyuubi yet because he had no money to travel. Naruto smiled as he paid him double his bike. The man thanked him, bowed, then left with a smile.

Naruto, Hinata, Minato, and Kushina left Konoha happily at night the day Naruto got his cast taken off. They arrived into Kyuubi the next morning and saw Haishi and Kazuki with Hanabi in front of the castle.

Hinata ran with tears in her eyes to hug the little girl, "HANABI!" she shouted, "I've missed you so much!"

Hanabi smiled as she wiped her own tears, "I've missed you too, sis."

Hinata introduced Hanabi to Naruto and his parents. After, they walked inside and went to talk in the living room. First, they talked about Hanabi, then they talked about planning the marriage. It was in the afternoon when Haishi and his family left to Byakugan.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was time for the wedding. There were thousands of guests and plenty of bodyguards. Royal families came from different places, some were mad that they didn't pick their child as a suitor while others were just happy for them. The governor of Suna, Konoha, Whirlpool, and other villages were also invited.

Naruto stood at the front of the altar nervously while waiting for Hinata to come out. In the front also stood Sasuke, his best man, with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Gaara as his groomsmen at his side. At the other side stood Sakura, Hinata's maid of honor, with Hanabi, Ino, and Temari as her bridesmaid.

Sasuke patted Naruto's shoulder and told him to relax. Naruto nodded and smiled. He looked at the people and saw at the front rows were their friends and teachers from Konoha and Naruto's parents at the left side while at the right were Hinata's family. Neji was sitting at the left side and was in disguise. He tied his hair into a ponytail and wore brown contacts. Everyone smiled at him, happy for their marriage.

All of a sudden, the music started and the doors opened. In came Hinata holding onto her father's arm. Naruto was speechless! He stared at her in awed. She wore a beautiful sleeveless poofy white dress that hugged her curves. She carried a bundle of flowers with her left hand and on her head was a veil that covered her face, so he couldn't see her very well but he knew she was beautiful.

When they finally made it to Naruto, Haishi handed her off to him. Naruto thanked him and took her hand. When they were face to face, Naruto slowly took off her veil.

He smiled, "You're so beautiful, my lovely princess."

Hinata blushed, "You're very handsome, my love."

They then turned to the Fire Lord who started talking, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuuga in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He stopped for a while to look around the room. When no one spoke, he started again, "These two have written their own vows, so they may tell it to us all."

Naruto smiled, "Hinata, I have fallen so deeply in love with you. Nothing in this world can replace you. Even every beautiful women joined together can't be as beautiful as the lovely angel in front of me," Hinata smiled as some few tears left her eyes, " I am so happy that I ran away and met you. You were a major life changing chapter of my life. Today, and forever onwards, I will always be there with you and for you. I will always try to make you happier than the day you were before. I love you, Hinata Hyuuga, and today we will forever be together."

Hinata wiped her eyes with her right hand and looked at Naruto, "Naruto, I love you so much. You taught me so many things. The most important ones are how to love, and what it feels like to be in love. I am so happy I found you. We're like two peas in a pot. You are my knight in shining amor, who will always be at my rescue. You're always there when I'm in danger," she started to tear up again, "You have saved me twice, and the last one… you almost didn't make it… But here you are now, in front of me. My hero, the love of my life, and the only one who I will ever love. Thank you, for being you. Thank you, for loving me. Thank you for everything you've done. I love you, Naruto Namikaze, and together we will get through any obstacles our future may have."

The Fire Lord then looked at Naruto, "Naruto, do you take Hinata to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Naruto with a smile.

"And Hinata, do you take Naruto to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Naruto smiled as the child who carried the rings came up to them. She stood between them with the rings on a small black pillow. She smiled as Naruto took one of the rings with his right hand.

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled, "I Naruto Namikaze give you Hinata Hyuuga this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," he finished by sliding the ring onto her wedding finger.

Hinata smiled as she grabbed the other ring, "I Hinata Hyuuga give you Naruto Namikaze this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," she then slid the ring onto his wedding finger. She looked up to see a grinning Naruto.

"By the power invested in me as the Fire Lord, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Naruto swooped Hinata into a sweet and passionate kiss. The guests started cheering and when Naruto and Hinata broke apart, the Fire Lord smiled.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze who are now King and Queen of Kyuubi and Byakugan!"

Everyone cheered loudly as Naruto kissed Hinata again. They walked hand in hand outside to their limo. Before Hinata entered, she threw her bouquet of flowers behind her and Sakura caught it. Sakura squealed as she ran to kiss Sasuke, who was standing at the doors. Before the newly weds left, Gaara introduced Matsuri to them. Matsuri congratulated them while they thanked her. They looked at the couple in front of them and smiled at how cute they looked together. Naruto led Hinata into the limo first before getting into it himself. As he closed the door, he shouted out "Last long!" Matsuri blushed while Gaara smirked and nodded as he held her closer and waved. Gaara was going to introduce her to his other friends later. He smiled at the thought of him marrying her as he watched the limo leave.

The limo will take the newly weds to Konoha, where they will spend their first night as husband and wife inside Naruto's apartment. After, they will take a month long vacation in Suna.

As Haishi, Kazuki, Minato, and Kushina watched the limo leave together, Haishi nudged Minato.

Everyone looked at Haishi with confused faces.

"You were right. They did run away and meet," said Haishi.

The ladies nodded with agreement, "I almost forgot about that!" said Kushina.

"How did you know?" asked Kazuki.

Minato just shrugged, "I didn't, but it was a lucky guess. I didn't think it was actually true..."

Everyone shared a laugh as they went to thank and greet everyone who came.

**The End (:**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed this and liked it(: Thanks for sticking with me this long. Sorry if the wedding was bad, I'm not familiar with American weddings or what the priests say in weddings, so I had to google what they said. But I did make up the vows :'D hehehe. Thank you, again. Love you all ;))**


	20. Chapter 20

**Helloo everyone :) Just a short A/N to let you guys know that I re-wrote the last chapter a little.**

**Also I just wanted to know, do you guys want an epilogue?**

***curious***

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed this story :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Epilogue~**

"… and that's how a beautiful princess and the handsome prince fell in love," said twenty-eight year old Naruto.

"Wow," said a five year old little girl, "Are they still in love, dad?"

"Yuki, we heard dad tell this story millions of times," said an eight year old boy, "Don't you remember?"

"I do!" said Yuki, "But I always want to hear it! It's the best bedtime story ever!"

Naruto chuckled, "Well, yes they are still very very much in love. The prince will never let his princess go. In fact, they have a wonderful family now who they love each and every one of their kids very much."

"How many children do they have?" asked Yuki with stars in her eyes.

"Three. Two handsome boys and one beautiful girl."

Yuki smiled then yawned. Naruto smiled as he looked at his daughter, "Goodnight, my little princess," said Naruto as he tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Naruto walked to Haru and tucked him in, "Goodnight, my little prince," he then kissed his forehead. He walked over to the crib and smiled, "Goodnight, my little prince," he said as he looked at the one year old baby who was asleep.

Haru was their oldest child. He was eight years old and looks just like Naruto while Yuki, their second oldest who was five, looks like Hinata. Taka was their youngest. He was a two year old boy with Naruto's spikey hair but Hinata's hair color. They all had pupil-less light blue eyes.

Suddenly, Naruto was hugged from behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw dark blue hair. Naruto smiled as he turned around and kissed his lovely wife.

"They're all sleeping," said Hinata as she looked around. She then walked to every one of them and kissed their foreheads goodnight and tell them "I love you."

Naruto and Hinata walked out of their children's room to their own.

"What did you tell them this time?" asked Hinata as they entered their room.

Naruto took off his shirt, "Their favorite; our story," he then changed into pajamas while Hinata did the same.

After they finished, the both of them went to cuddle on the bed.

"Mmm, my favorite story too," said Hinata as she sighed happily and drifted off to sleep.

"Mine's too, my princess," said Naruto as he kissed the top of her head, "And my queen." Naruto then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"You do know that that is the story of mom and dad, right Yuki?" asked Haru as he looked over to her bed.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I know. That's why I love it so much, Haru. I always ask the same question because I never want mom and dad to stop loving eachother."

Haru got out of his bed and walked to sit on Yuki's, "They won't ever, you know. Mom and dad love eachother so much," he then ruffled her hair, "They love us too. We're all a family forever."

Yuki smiled, "Thanks, Haru. Goodnight, brother."

"Goodnight little sis," said Haru as he got up. He then walked over to the crib, "Goodnight, little bro."

Haru then went to his own bed and fell into slumber.

* * *

Naruto awoke to coldness. He opened his eyes to look for his favorite source for heat, but he didn't see her. He got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face and get ready. When he came out, he changed into his suit, which was an orange dress shirt tucked under black dress pants. He left three buttons on the top unbuttoned. He then wore a long black shortsleeved cloak. **(A/N: Looks like what Minato has in Naruto but its all black…)**

As Naruto walked down to the first floor, he caught the smell of delicious food. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen to see his wife cooking while the maids and cooks tried to stop her.

"No, no," said Hinata, "I'll cook here."

"B-but your highness, you shouldn't be cooking," said a cook.

Hinata smiled, "No its fine. I want to cook and I love cooking."

"B-but-"

"I'll cook. Now go do something else, that's an order."

"Y-yes, your highness," they all said in unison.

Naruto smiled as he leaned against the wall. As all the maids and cooks left, Naruto walked up behind her.

"I said I'll cook, now go do something else," said Hinata as she felt a presence behind her.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, "Love, you should let the people do their jobs. You're scaring them by thinking they aren't good enough to cook for us."

"Naruto, I have a job too. I am a full time mother and wife," said Hinata as she turned around to hug him, "I love to cook too. I haven't cooked for you guys for so long."

Naruto chuckled, "It's only been two days since you last cooked for us."

"That's so long," Hinata pouted, "I want to cook for my family."

"Okay," said Naruto as he kissed her.

Their kiss lasted a long time until they heard the door open. They looked over to the door and saw a blushing pregnate Sakura covering her daughter's eyes.

"U-umm, sorry to interrupt…" said Sakura.

"Its okay," said Hinata.

The little girl moved her mother's hands, "Uncle Naru and Aunt Hina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," she sang but her mouth was covered by Sakura's hand.

Sakura and Hinata blushed, "S-sacchi!" said Sakura as she moved her hand, "Apologize to Uncle Naru and Aunt Hina right now."

"Sorry," said Sacchi.

"Its okay, Sach," said Naruto as he went to ruffle her hair.

"How you holding up, Sakura?" asked Hinata.

After Naruto and Hinata got married and enjoyed their long honeymoon, she moved in with Naruto in Kyuubi. Hinata also told Sakura to move with her so she can be with Sasuke all the time. Sakura happily agreed and so did Naruto. Three years after Naruto and Hinata's marriage, Sakura and Sasuke got married. Two years later, they had Sacchi. Sacchi had Sasuke's black hair that was long and straight like Sakura's. She also had her mother's emerald green eyes.

"I'm doing fine," said Sakura as she rubbed her belly, "Ken is so playful. He wants to get out already."

Hinata smiled, "Next month, right?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah," she then looked down to her stomach, "Ken, baby, next month you will come into our world."

Hinata then walked up to Sakura and put a hand on Sakura's stomach, "Yeah, Ken. This is Aunty Hina. Everyone is so excited."

"Your Uncle Naru is too," said Naruto as he walked to stand behind Hinata.

Suddenly, a smell of food burning surrounded the kitchen. Hinata immediately perked up and ran to the stove.

"The food!" she yelled out.

Naruto went to stand next to her. He watched in amusement as he saw Hinata panicking and cleaning up. When Hinata was about to throw the food away, Naruto stopped her.

"No, I'll eat it," said Naruto as he smiled.

Hinata was confused, "B-but it's burnt… I'll make a new one."

Naruto shook his head, "I'll eat it, Hinata. You made it. As long as it's from you, it'll always taste delicious," to prove his point, he grabbed a fork and grabbed a piece of burnt bacon then ate it, "mmm, good. See?"

Hinata smiled, "You always know how to cheer me up, my love."

Naruto grinned, "Of course," he then kissed her nose and looked her straight in the eye, "Remember? I vowed twelve years ago today to always make you happy. Happy anniversary, my beautiful wife. I love you so much."

"And those twelve years were the happiest of my life. Thank you for everything. Happy anniversary. I love you very much, my hero," said Hinata as she wiped a few tears fell.

Naruto frowned, "Did I do something wrong?" he asked with sadness.

Hinata kissed him, "No, you did everything right. Naruto, I love you so much," she then hugged him tight.

Naruto smiled, "I love you too, Hinata. I always will and if anything, I should be thanking you. You came into my life and made me the man I am today. Now come on let's cook for our family."

Hinata smiled and nodded. She and Naruto began cooking for everyone who is waiting patiently at the table in the diner room. They finished cooking in fifteen mintutes and set everything up on the table. Everyone smiled happily, eagerly waiting to eat.

At the table sat: Minato, Kushina, Haru, Yuki, Sacchi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Taka, who was sitting on Hinata's lap.

Hinata smiled as she fed herself and Taka. She looked around and was happy that she now had a big family. She then thought of her other family members who weren't here.

Hanabi had came back eight years ago when she finished her studies. After she stayed for a while and got used to everything, she met Konohamaru. Konohamaru was the same age as Hanabi and he looked up to Naruto. His two other friends did too.

After three years of talking with eachother, Konohamaru finally asked Hanabi out. They went out for a couple of years then Konohamaru asked her to marry him. They got married a month after he proposed and now she is pregnate with their first child.

Haishi and Kazuki came over weekly to Kyuubi to visit and play with their grandchildren. Sometimes, Naruto and Hinata would go over to Byakugan with the kids.

Neji had came back to Byakugan a year after Naruto and Hinata's wedding, but he didn't stay. He just came to tell everyone he was still alive. He also brought Tenten and declared his love for her by proposing to her in front of his parents. His parents didn't mind though, they were happy for him. As long as he was happy, they were happy. They apologized to Neji and asked him to live with them again, but Neji declined. He wanted to live in Konoha with Tenten, but he promised to write letters every month and visit every month. With that, his parents were satisfied. Neji and Tenten now had two sons who came monthly.

Shikamaru and Temari got married the year after Tenten and Neji. Now they had three sons and Temari was pregnate with a girl. They came to visit Naruto and Hinata four months back when she was barely three months. Their youngest son, Takashi, who was four, asked his mother a question when they told Naruto and Hinata the good news.

"Mommy," said Takashi with tears in his eyes, "Why did you eat sister?" he then rubbed her belly.

Everyone chuckled while Shikamaru yawned.

"Troublesome little boy," said Shikamaru as he ruffled his son's hair, "Mommy didn't eat baby. Mommy will bring baby to us."

Takashi wiped his eyes, "When will I get to see sister, daddy?"

Shikamaru smiled, "Soon."

Takashi smiled, "I'm glad mommy didn't eat baby."

Chouji and Ayame have been on an on and off relationship. Now, they have been dating for four years straight. Chouji had already bought a ring and he was planning on proposing to her soon.

Sai and Ino got married a month after they gradutated. Now they had a boy and two twin girls.

Gaara and Matsuri got married a few months after Naruto and Hinata. Gaara couldn't wait to marry Matsuri, so one night he went to buy a ring then surprised her at her house. A month after he proposed, they had a wedding. They have been married for eleven years, and soon will be twelve. Now they had three sons and two girls.

Kiba just got married last month to his four year girlfriend, Asia. She lived in Whirlpool and they met when Kiba took his dog, Akamaru, to a dog tornament. There he met Asia whose dog tied with his in first place.

Shino has been currently dating a girl for a year. Her name was Tomo and she was too fascinated by bugs.

Lee is married to Hana. He met her in a martial arts tornament that he went to. They have been married for two months now.

Last but not least, Kankuro. He is now dating Megumi. He met Megumi in Suna when he went to go visit a few years ago. After he met her, he stayed in Suna. A year later, he asked her out. They have been dating for four years now.

Naruto's apartment in Konoha is used monthly by them. They would always take their children with them to visit Konoha, their third home. Everytime they go to Konoha, they would always rent a restraunt and invite everyone and their family.

Hinata smiled as she wiped her eyes. Naruto looked at her worriedly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

Hinata nodded, "I'm fine. I love you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "I love you too."

"You know," said Hinata, "Twelve years ago, if somebody said that I was going to runaway, fall in love, get married, then have a big happy family, I would have laughed and told them I didn't believe them."

"Me too, but I'm glad it happened," said Naruto as he kissed her.

"I'm glad too. I met the man of my dreams and I now have a big wonderful family that I love."

* * *

**A/N: That's all folks (: hope you enjoyed. Thank you all :)))**

**TemariCR: Sorry, I will not be writing a sequel. This story is already completed as it is. Thank you, for loving it so much tho.**


End file.
